Travel to Hyrule
by Dekustar the Mad Author
Summary: Wow, I've written a serious story!!! PLEASE READ!!! This is a story about an orpaned girl who finds herself in Hyrule. Is this her destiny? Read to find out, and please review!!! OOOOOOOOOOH MY GODDESSES IT'S FINISHED!!! IT'S FINIIIISHHHHHEEDDDD!!!!
1. Arrival

Hi ya'll, I'm back because you love me, you really really love me! As promised, this is the story after 6 reviews, and I hope you like it! Thank you all of those people who reviewed, and GoroGoroGuy, I am in fact the very same Dekustar. This is kinda long, but bear with me, another 2 reviews for this and you'll see chapter 2!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Zelda=not mine Link= *sigh* not mine anything Zelda related = not mine Evalyn=mine (at least)  
  
and now, Travel to Hyrule!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was about 4 weeks since my parents had been killed in the freak car accident. I had no living relatives, so the authorities had given me to a nice couple as foster parents until they found an orphanage that had an occupancy and the level of schoolwork I was at. Since the school councilor had said that I was incredibly bright, this posed a problem. Well, anyway, I was on the bus to my new orphanage somewhere in Colorado, and lost in my own unhappy thoughts. Since I was 14, it was unlikely anyone would adopt me. It's like the adult dog in a pound, everyone wanted the puppy. I had been on the blue bus for about 2 hours, and was not due for my next stop until another 8. I was drifting off into empty, painless slumber, when I felt the bus stop. No, it was more like I had just suddenly stopped moving-you can always tell when a bus stops by the long, bone shaking groans and halts. I opened my eyes, and almost fell off the stump-yes, stump-I was now sitting on. I was in the middle of a forest. The huge ancient trees climbed high into the sky, making me feel small and insignificant. I couldn't see my bag anywhere, only more trees. Wondering where on the earth I was, I shakily stood up and started walking in the direction I was facing. Suddenly, a boy about my age leaped in front of me with a sword drawn and the point about an inch from my throat.  
  
"Who are you and why are you here?" he asked in a low growl. He was wearing some sort of green tunic with white leggings and brown boots. On top of his butter-yellow hair he wore a green hat. My parents had always used to say that I had more of a temper that was good for me, and my fighting spirit rose. I was ticked off.  
  
"Well, this is just great. I was just minding my own business, perfectly content to be riding a stupid bus when I get sent to here, wherever the hell it is, and now some weirdo is gonna stab me, and why the hell are you going around shoving swords in people's faces? Well, if you wanna fight, don't just stand there, bring it on." I held up my fists, and glared at the boy. He looked confused, and had let the sword point drop.  
  
"What's a bus? And you still haven't answered my question." He added, staring at me.  
  
"You would probably get an answer more readily if you don't kill first then ask questions later. Not that it matters, but my name is Evalyn, thank you very much. Wait a minute, you don't know what a bus is?" I paused. "Is this some sort of a joke? Well, a bus is a big car, only it's usually yellow or blue. It carries lots of people." I said that last bit with more than a little sarcasm, and I really would have this was a big joke, except there was no one left in the world who cared about me. The boy, however, just looked more confused.  
  
"What's a car?" I gave him a long, hard look.  
  
"Where are we, Africa? Or have I gone back in time to the world of King Arthur? Where am I?" I asked, my anger replaced with fear.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, but we're in Hyrule. Where are you from? By the way, my name's Link." I think my jaw might have dropped a foot.  
  
"Huh?" about a million questions raced through my brain. Obviously, I wasn't in the U.S., and probably no where else in the world. I was on another planet, and probably no way to get home, not that I had one. "I'm from a place called New York, but you probably haven't heard of that. I think I'm from another planet. Do you by any chance know how to travel to other planets?" Link looked even more confused then I felt, if that was possible.  
  
"I don't think I can help you, but Zelda might. Let's go ask her. She might not be willing to help, though. She's a princess, and a pain." Link turned and started walking in a direction, and I jogged to keep up. We were walking through some kind of forest, and I had the feeling that if Link hadn't been there to guide me through, I would have been permanently lost. I almost did get lost once or twice though, because I kept on looking around at all the big trees. We had been walking for about 10 minutes when a long stick like thing popped out. It was obviously some kind of plant, because I could see it straining its roots trying to get at us. At the top of it's stick like body was a huge, bulbous head with huge snapping jaws. To my great surprise, a bright pink light flew out of Link's shield and zoomed toward the plant-thing.  
  
"Get back!" Link cried, then pulled his sword out and lunged at the plant. He struck it right at its head and it gave a small shriek before turning into dust. The ball of light flew right at my face, and I ducked quickly. Link laughed.  
  
"Sorry. That's Tatl. She's a fairy who sort of hangs around with me." He said.  
  
"Hey! What's up?" A bright, bell-like voice cried, then dove back into Link's shield.  
  
"What was that.thing?" I asked, looking down at the place where it had been.  
  
"A Deku- Baba. They're fairly common around here. They're dumb, but can hurt a lot." He explained.  
  
"Oh. Okay." Link started walking again, and I followed, much more cautious this time. We finally came out of the huge forest and into a sort of big open field. I could see a place that was surrounded by high walls in the center, what looked like the beginnings of a desert, a glint that I thought must have come from a big body of water, a huge mountain, and lastly a huge town that was right in front of an old looking castle.  
  
"Wow, where are we?" I asked, breathless.  
  
"Hyrule field. That castle is where we're headed." Link said as he started toward a huge drawbridge. I followed closely behind, in case another one of those Deku Whatevers popped up. Actually, something did come up- quite literally. A huge tree like thing with pink saw-like leaves uprooted itself and started flying toward us. I admit, I screamed, but that thing was pretty scary. Link just groaned and pulled his sword back out.  
  
"Duck!" He cried, while taking a swing at a small tendril sticking out at the bottom. I was about to do so when 3 mini versions of the flying thing flew out. Link didn't see them, and besides he was busy with the big one. Trying to drag up some distant memory of the kick boxing class in gym we had in 4th grade, I took up the fighter's stance. The first one flew right at me, and I punched it in its middle, where it looked soft. It listed crazily away before running into the ground and disappearing in a cloud of dust. I noticed a lot of things did that in Hyrule. The second one was sneakier, it dove for my legs. I kicked out with my toes directly out, and caught it on the bottom. Bullseye- It was dust in seconds. Unfortunately, the third one had come up behind me. I only figured this out because a second later I was knocked flat with my face in the dirt. I rolled over and leaped back up, but Link had already dispatched of it with his sword. He had already taken care of the big one. H opened his mouth to say something, but I beat him to it.  
  
"I do not want to know what that was. Thanks for getting rid of those two. Who are you anyway? I mean, I know your name's Link, but what else are you?"  
  
"You're smarter than you look. I'm the Hero of Time. Oh wait-do you know what that is?" He asked, his voice devoid of sarcasm. I shook my head, and he continued.  
  
"Once an old Hero of Time dies, a new one is immediately born. There's no specific pattern as to who will be the next one. Basically, they're to protect Hyrule and sometimes the surrounding countries. They know who they are by if one of the sages tell them, but they don't always know. The only other way is if the person can wield the Master Sword." He held out the sword still in his hand to prove his point.  
  
"Oh, but just one question. What are the sages?" I asked.  
  
"There are six sages, and they are sort of like the Hero of Time's alarm system. They tell him if there is evil going on somewhere. By the way, where did you learn to fight?"  
  
"Well, in school, we were taught it."  
  
"Oh. You fight pretty good."  
  
"For a girl, you mean?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Why is there any difference?" Link asked with a puzzled expression on his face. I stared at him for a moment, checking for sarcasm, then shook my head.  
  
"Never mind. Let's just get to Hyrule Castle before anything else comes up." Link nodded, and we continued walking toward the huge building in the distance. It looked close, but I knew that it was probably twice as far away as it looked. After walking about twenty minutes in silence, I decided to try to make conversation.  
  
"Do you really think Zelda could help me get back home?" I asked, for lack of anything else to say.  
  
"I truthfully don't know, but she's your best bet. You probably want to leave right away." Link replied, watching the horizon for any other signs of danger.  
  
"It's not like I had much of a home to go back to." I was suddenly very interested in watching the ground as I walked.  
  
"You don't like your parents?" I hesitated a moment, then decided to tell him about it.  
  
"It's not so much that as I don't have parents. They both died about a month ago. I was on my way to the orphanage when I found myself here." I brushed my hand against my eyes, hoping Link wouldn't notice how wet my eyes were getting. I had promised myself I wouldn't cry, not anymore. Link looked at me, then away again.  
  
"I'm sorry. My mother's dead too."  
  
"What about your father?" I asked.  
  
"You'll probably meet him soon enough." Link started to look uncomfortable.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"Well..he's the King." He said, turning red. I stopped short.  
  
"You're a prince? Your majesty," I added, sinking down in what I hoped was an elaborate curtsy. Link immediately pulled me up.  
  
"Don't do that Evalyn, and don't call me your majesty. I don't even want to be royal, I'll leave that to Zelda." He said, turning even more red.  
  
"Why not? I mean, it probably isn't that different from where I come from, do all members of the royal family get sacrificed?" I asked.  
  
"No, it's nothing like that. I just want a normal life, or at least as normal as it can be with being a hero of time." Link started walking again, and I followed, immersed in my own thoughts. I didn't tell Link, but that was exactly how I felt. 


	2. What happened?

Well, here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy! Please r+r!  
  
Disclaimer- Zelda is not mine nor ever (unfortunately) will be.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
During the twenty minutes of more walking I thought about a lot. Link wasn't like anyone I had ever met, and though I had never even seen him before, I felt as if I had known him for my whole life, and that I could trust him. Link stopped abruptly and I saw why. We arrived at the enormous moat surrounding the town. The drawbridge was up, which didn't surprise me, but Link cursed under his breath.  
  
"What's wrong? Maybe they don't like visitors." I put in, examining the deep waters with an ominous feeling. The sun was about three quarters of the way across the sky, which I estimated meant that it was about three or four o' clock.  
  
"This leads to Hyrule Castle Town. It's free to anyone, except when the bridge closes when it gets dark. The only time that I can remember it closing early was when the princess was fleeing from Ganondorf. This probably isn't good."  
  
"Huh? Who's Ganondorf? Why would anyone be fleeing from him? Is he a terrorist?" My throat turned dry from fear.  
  
"No, he's not really a terrorist. I'll tell you the whole story later. For now all you need to know is that he's an old enemy who I thought was taken care of. We need to get inside. Zelda might be in danger."  
  
"This is really great. But one question-how are we going to get in there?" I asked, gesturing at the moat and closed door.  
  
"You're not going anywhere. This is my fight. You can stay in Kakariko Village. It probably won't take long."  
  
"No way. I can help. I don't have anything better to do, and this is my only way back home, no offense."  
  
"You really don't want to get involved in this."  
  
"You have no idea what I want."  
  
"All right, fine. But don't say I didn't warn you. Put your hand on my shoulder." I did as Link said, feeling a little silly. He reached into a pouch on his belt and pulled out a beautiful ocarina. I only knew what it was because my mother used to have one just like it. He closed his eyes and played a beautiful but haunting melody. I was wondering how that was supposed to get us inside and why I had to put my hand on Link's shoulder, but both my questions were answered almost immediately. I felt a pulling sensation all around all at once, and felt as if I had no body, and was just a mind floating through space. A moment or eternity passed, I don't know which, and then I felt my feet slam into the ground. I almost fell over, but Link caught me.  
  
"You could have warned me, you know. And what just happened?" I asked, slightly pouting.  
  
"I could have but I thought it would have been more fun to let you find out about the sensation of traveling by ocarina by yourself," Link said with a mischievous grin. "You don't travel like that where you come from?" He added, a curious look replacing the evil one.  
  
"No. Was that. magic?" I asked, now breathless. If it was magic, then that proved it was real after all.  
  
"Of course it was. You don't have magic? That's.unheard of!" Link exclaimed, now with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Well, no. On Earth, magic is unheard of as far as anyone is concerned. Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed as Tatl dive bombed me.  
  
"Whhhat? You don't have magic? Then how do the fairies survive?" She screamed, hurling her what I assumed to be her body at me as I tried to duck and fend of the ball of light.  
  
"We don't have fairies, or anything like that-no dragons or unicorns or Deku whatevers or anything!" I shrieked. Link and Tatl were shocked into silence.  
  
"What? How do you live without magic?" Link asked hesitantly. I wasn't sure, but by the way she moved her body, Tatl nodded.  
  
"It's a completely different world. We live a lot differently."  
  
"That might explain why you don't have any of the things we have here in Hyrule. I've only heard of places like that, but I never believed them."  
  
"It's exactly the same on Earth, except we've only heard of places with magic."  
  
"Well, we should probably see what's going on with Zelda." Link said swiftly, and I looked around at where we were. It was an ancient looking cathedral, with nothing except a symbol on the floor that looked like a triangle made up of three smaller ones, and an enormous platform with three gems on top of it along with an inscription that I couldn't decipher. The ceiling was impossibly high, and a single window was all that provided the light.  
  
"Where are we?" I asked, breathless with awe.  
  
"The Temple of Time. It's the ent-" Link stopped in midsentence and turned toward the two high wooden doors that provided a portal into the temple. I wondered what Link was about to say, but decided it was probably forbidden information and followed him out. As we passed through the doors, I saw Link suddenly stiffen. He whirled around, and I followed his example. I almost fell down with shock at what I saw. A long eerie howl drowned out any exclamation of surprise I might have said, and a gigantic wolf like creature leaped onto me. I screamed as I went down, and tried to push up with all my might. I must have been fueled by fear, because the creature fell off of me. I tried to scramble up, but it clamped it's long jaws onto my leg. I tried to scream again, but the words died somewhere along the way between my dry throat and mouth. All I managed was a terrified gurgle. Link then came in, swinging his sword right at the creature's head. However, one of it's gigantic paws struck out and hit Link's leg, causing him to fall. Fortunately one his way down, the flat of the blade of Link's sword struck it's head, causing it's grip to loosen. I took the opportunity to wrench my leg free and crawl a short distance away. Link sprang up again and dispatched the creature with a swift slash from his sword. The creature gave an agonized howl, but was dead almost as it did.  
  
"Things are definitely worse than I thought," Link murmured, staring down at the disappearing carcass of the beast.  
  
So, how was that, same, better, worse? Please r+r, and chapter 3 is on the way but I have to write it first! Ciao! (Norb, thanks for the advice, it helped a lot!) 


	3. Hyrule Castle Town

Hello everybodyyyyyyyyy!!! I'm back! Bwa.well, you know the drill. Anyway, here's chapter 3, I hope you like, cuz even if you don't I'm gonna post chapters just to be eeeevvvvviiiiiiiiiilllll!! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: never have, never will.  
  
And now, Travel to Hyrule by the un-original Dekustar!!!  
  
*crickets*  
  
Dekustar: grumble grumble.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"What isn't good?" I asked at last with a feeling of foreboding. Link shook himself out of his reverie and looked up.  
  
"We have to go to the castle. Now." He stated in a low voice. Then he looked at me, and saw my leg. I followed his gaze but looked away quickly while trying to swallow. Where the beast had bitten me blood was seeping out and I could see a bit of white that could only be bone. The wound was at least 4 inches long and about a half inch wide.  
  
"Well, it doesn't hurt yet." I managed to say without bursting into tears, but my voice was small and shaken. Link thought for a moment, then reached into a pocket on the inside of his tunic and pulled out a small bottle. On closer inspection I realized a pink light similar to Tatl's was fluttering about inside. Link released the cork and it flew out toward my leg. It circled the wounded area a few times, then disappeared. As it did, I saw the bleeding stop, the muscles restored, and the skin close without even a scar, leaving it good as new. I could only stare at it in disbelief. I stood up slowly, testing to see if the inside worked as well as the outside looked. Aside from a faint feeling of needles, it was fine. I looked back at Link, but he had already turned and was walking down a marble set of stairs that led to a small patch of grass. The rest of the scene was blocked out by a pair of huge pine trees that stood like a pair of ancient sentinels. I hastily followed him down, then we walked through a tunnel created by the tree's branches. When we broke through at last, the scene before me was like walking into a nightmare. What I could tell used to be a beautiful town now looked like a shell of despair and destruction. A fountain that used to spring forth water now was broken and filled with bits of charred wood and ash. Entire buildings were destroyed by some menace. I looked at Link to see what his reaction was, and was surprised to see what his reaction was, and his face mirrored the horror I felt.  
  
"What happened?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. Link shook his head, his eyes never once leaving the horrible scene in front of us.  
  
"I'm not sure but I have a pretty good guess. I think Ganondorf escaped the Sacred Realm."  
  
"Isn't he the one that-"  
  
"Yes. I think it's time you heard the whole story. You'll find out sooner or later, and for now I think it's best you were prepared." He turned to face me.  
  
"A few years ago, I thought I was one of the Kokiri children. They're a race of elves whose bodies never age past the age of ten. I was raised as one of them, but was different. All Kokiris have a fairy as a guardian, but I didn't..not until I was summoned by the Great Deku Tree, the guardian of the forest. He sent me on a quest to find 3 stones to help the princess of Hyrule-Zelda-to protect the sacred realm, where the three goddesses departed after creating this world. The entrance is in the Temple of Time, where we just were. When we did, she gave me the Ocarina of Time while fleeing from Ganondorf to open the gate with the 3 stones."  
  
"What's so important about the Sacred Realm?" I asked.  
  
"The Triforce. It alone has the power to grant the wish of anyone who touches it. There was a legend-if one with a true heart made the wish, then it would lead Hyrule to a time of prosperity. If a heart of cruelty made the wish, it would destroy Hyrule and make it a place of evil. I, being young and foolish, opened it-and found the Master Sword. When I tried to pull it out of the pedestal, I found myself in the Sacred Realm, waking up from a 7 year sleep. My body had grown up as well. Rauru, the Sage of Light, told me that 7 years had passed, and Ganondorf had stolen the Triforce of Power, leaving the other two pieces scattered. He had taken over Hyrule, and turned it into a land of monsters and evil." Link closed his eyes and paused, and I could tell this was a painful memory. I was about to ask if he was ok, but he opened them and resumed his story.  
  
"Rauru sent me to the temples located all over Hyrule to free the sages within and wake them to hold Ganondorf. I did so, and then fought and defeated him. However, as long as he had the Triforce of Power, he could not be killed completely, and the Sages did the next best thing-they trapped him in the Sacred Realm, where they thought no one would get him. Zelda, who happened to be the legendary 7th sage, took me back to my age of 10, so I could actually grow up the real way. We all thought Ganondorf would stay caught, but apparently he got out somehow. And it's up to us to stop him."  
  
"What are you talking about, us? I can't fight! Not if that's what you mean by stopping Ganondorf," I cried.  
  
"What else can you do? Besides, you can learn, and you fought pretty well in Hyrule Field." Link pointed out.  
  
"Well-but-I guess you're right. I guess it's sort of like paying my way home. Why did I come here, anyway?" I frowned as I asked this question, wondering why I was here in the first place.  
  
"I don't know. Another reason to find Zelda soon."  
  
"How are you sure she's gone? She might just be hiding from Ganondorf," I pointed out.  
  
"I don't think so. You see, Zelda and I aren't just have the same destiny, she's my sister, and you can sort of know these things with your family." I didn't say anything to this, but I knew he was right. When my parents had died, it was almost as if I knew. I had woken up from a nightmare about..  
  
"Wait a minute. I think I have to help anyway."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"The night-a few weeks ago-when my parents...you know. I had a dream. I was in the car with my parents, except they didn't know I was there, and I think I was invisible. Then another car came.no, it wasn't a car, it was a gigantic black horse with red eyes, and there was a.figure on top of it. It hit the car, and my parents went off the road, and.it went dark. Then I was.somewhere.I think here, except everything around me was burning, and a man-a horrible man-was attacking me with.with.I think lightening. And someone was with me, I'm not sure who, they were standing next to me, and then they were hit, and I had to fight the man on my own. I had a sword, and I could use it for some reason. Then, as another bolt came at me, everything went black, and I heard a voice-no, voices-and they were saying something.something about...traveling.to somewhere that needed my help.I was destined to.come...and help..Hyrule." I was hesitant at first, but the need to tell someone about that hideous dream made it come gushing forth. By the time I had finished describing it, I was breathless. Link looked at me strangely.  
  
"I think Zelda knew this was going to happen. She probably brought you here. I don't know for sure. But I think you're right, you were destined to come here. I can't translate all of you're dream, but I know that we have to see if Ganondorf has taken over the castle yet. Let's go." 


	4. Attack!

Hey hey kiddies! Wasssssssup? Never mind. Anyway, here I am, still completely psycho, with the next chapter of Travel to Hyrule and I'm sure you are all thrilled beyond unbelievable belief. Don't mind me, I'm sleep deprived and hyper. Anyway, less jawin' more readin'!  
  
Disclaimer: DUHHH!!!!!!  
  
And now, the one, the only, Travel to Hyrule! By the now completely insane author, Dekustar! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Link and I turned from the scene of destruction and headed towards an enormous building that Link told me was Hyrule Castle-or what was left of it. Link had explained that the last time Ganondorf had attacked, he had made the castle his own home-this time, however, he did worse-he destroyed it. As we approached the burned ruins of the castle, an awful smell sank into my nostrils.  
  
"What is that?" I spluttered, feeling nauseous.  
  
"Death" was all Link would say, and the feeling increased. We walked a few more yards when I saw the first body. It seemed to have some kind of uniform on it, but the features of the person were indistinguishable from the multiple burns. I could only stare in horror at the grotesque resemblance of a human body on the ground. After what seemed like hours but what I suspect was seconds, I realized someone was screaming in what could only be described as pure and utter terror. It was only when Link shook me roughly to snap me out of my trance-like state that I realized the person was me. Broken from the spell, I struggled from Link's grasp. When his grip tightened, I started scratching and hitting to get away. I didn't know what was happening to me, only that I had to get away and now. I finally broke away when my fist connected with his eye and I ran, faster then it seemed anyone could run. In my fear I was blind, and could only stop when my lack of coordination slammed me head first into a stone wall. The last thing I saw was what seemed like the corpse had risen up and was advancing toward me, with Link trying to stop it. Then all was black.  
  
Through the fog of unconsciousness, I heard voices. One of them sounded like Link, talking to a high feminine voice. Once I heard my parents talking to me, but they were chanting something one phase that made practically no sense. It sounded almost like "beware of Rauru". Finally, I was released from the realms of darkness. The first thing I noticed was that I couldn't move. My limbs were too heavy. As feeling gradually surged through my body, I realized I was in a soft bed and I had an enormous head ache. I heard voices hovering nearby, but it sounded like another language. Gradually I realized they were talking in English.  
  
".....she would be awake today." Said one voice that I recognized as Link's. I struggled to make some sort of voluntary movement, but my limbs refused to obey.  
  
"She should be, but we won't be able to know until Dad comes back with the potion that will let her move." Replied the feminine voice I had heard before.  
  
"Why didn't you get some earlier and give it to her?" Asked Link.  
  
"Two reasons-one, if we had, it would have counteracted the healing potion." The unfamiliar voice replied. There was a pregnant pause.  
  
"You said there were two reasons. What's the second one?" Link asked in a hushed voice. Another pause.  
  
"Well..that was because we weren't sure she was even alive, and if she was, if she would stay that way. She was attacked by a redead, you know."  
  
"Of course I know! I was there! It was a strong one, or the Hookshot would've stunned it." Link exclaimed.  
  
"Do you think it was created by...Ganondorf?" The girl asked hesitantly.  
  
"Where else could a redead get that strong? I know it was sent by Ganondorf. Do you think she's awake now? She just can't move?" Link asked.  
  
"I don't know. Evalyn? Evalyn, if you can hear me, try to open your eyes. I don't know if you can, but try." The voice coaxed me. I tried desperately to pull open my eyes, but it was as if leaden weights had been placed upon them. Finally, I managed to twitch one briefly enough to let them know I had moved it voluntarily.  
  
"Yes! I think she can hear us! Now, Evalyn, if you can hear us, you're probably wondering why you can't move. I had to give you a really strong medicine to make sure that you wouldn't fall out of bed or not get the rest you need in order to recover. You and Link were attacked by a redead." I could almost hear the shudder in her voice.  
  
"Malon, she probably doesn't know what a redead is. It's sort of like...hmm.well, it's not really dead, but it used to be. Only dark magic can summon one. Once it is, it lives in dark places where it is near bad feelings or has easy access to them. They attack people and paralyze you with their screams or looks. If you can't move, and it gets close enough, they..they.they jump on you and...suck out your life force. They leave you for dead, and only if you are unnaturally strong, protected by magic, or if they are interrupted do you have a chance to live. They are the worst creatures in the world, except maybe Ganondorf himself. Ah, Talon! Here you are!" A new voice joined the first two.  
  
"Hello Link, Malon! Is our guest awake?" Said a gruff man's voice.  
  
"We're not sure, Dad. We think so, though." Replied the girl, whom I assumed was Malon.  
  
"Well, I have the potion. How much do we give her?" Asked the man.  
  
"Ummm, I think all of it. Here, let me see it." I heard some fumbling, then a thick liquid being poured down my throat. It at first seemed to have no effect, then a burning sensation starting in my belly then spreading all throughout my limbs. I wanted to scream out, but the potion seemed to have a delayed effect. At last, the burning sensation died down, and I gradually felt motion start to come back to my body. After a few moments, My eyelids fluttered open. I saw that I was in a bright, sunny room, in a bed next to a window, though I couldn't see anything out because I was lying down. On the other side of me was two chairs, both of them occupied, by Link and a pretty, redhead about my age who I assumed was Malon. An averaged sized balding man stood next Malon holding an empty bottle.  
  
"Oh good, it worked!" Exclaimed the man. Link and Malon were smiling. After a few attempts, I managed to speak.  
  
"W-where am I?" I croaked.  
  
"We're at Lon Lon Ranch, home of the finest milk and horses!" Said Malon proudly.  
  
"We had to ride here on Epona to get away from the castle. More redeads were coming. By the way, this is Talon, the ranch keeper, and Malon, his daughter," explained Link. I started to nod, but the movement was to painful to go through with. Then another question crossed my mind.  
  
"Who is Epona?" I asked hoarsely.  
  
"Oh, she's my horse. I even got her here, at Lon Lon Ranch." Link replied.  
  
"I think that you can ask one more question, but then you should go back to sleep. Being attacked by a redead isn't a situation you can get out of lightly." Malon said in a firm tone.  
  
"What happened?" I asked, half getting up and leaning on my elbows.  
  
"From when we saw the body?" Link asked. I nodded.  
  
"As far as I know, when you saw it, you went a little crazy." I nodded grimly, partly because it still hurt to do so. "When you ran away, I chased after you, but apparently not fast enough, and I tripped. When I got up, you were slumped on the ground, and a redead was headed straight for you, probably attracted to your fear. Normally, when I hit one with my Hookshot it will stun them, but this one I think was personally made by Ganondorf and it didn't even slow down. It jumped on you and started to suck out your life force. I attacked it with my sword, and I think I wounded it pretty badly because I cut off it's arms and head. It was still alive though, or as close to living as those things get. It fell off and I called Epona. It isn't easy to run at full gallop carrying someone unconscious by the way," he added jokingly.  
  
"How long have I been unconscious?" I asked, somewhat clearer. I was starting to get better.  
  
"Three days, and you now need to go to sleep." Malon declared gently but firmly. She pushed me back against the pillows and gave me a glass of another tonic to drink. I absentmindedly drank it while thinking as furiously as my foggy brain would allow. Three days? Had it really been that long? Any further thoughts were blocked out however as sleep overcame me. The last coherent thought I had was 'who is Rauru?'  
  
  
  
What do you think? Huh? Don't worry, it will at some point start to make sense. Please r+r! 


	5. A discovery...

Hello everybody! I is back! You really seem to like me, so I had to continue. With no wanting to of my own. Anyway, blah blah blah, here 'tis, chapter 5 of Travel to Hyrule! Please r+r!  
  
Disclaimer: What do you think?  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I woke up the next morning to find I was by myself. Or at least, that was what I thought until a bright ball of light flew up to my face.  
  
"G'morning Tatl." I said groggily.  
  
"I thought you'd never wake up," She replied as greeting.  
  
"Where's everyone else?" I asked, testing all my limbs to check mobility.  
  
"Outside. They left me in charge." Tatl flew over to a bedside table, and picked up a glass vial filled with a red liquid.  
  
"Here's your medicine! Open up!" She said, flying over to my mouth, which I obediently opened. She dumped the whole lot in. Surprisingly, it tasted faintly of mint. Then a question occurred to me.  
  
"Hey Tatl, can I ask you something?" I asked, shifting a little to get more comfortable.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Can you tell me who-or what- Rauru is?" I think Tatl was looking at me strangely, from the way she held her body.  
  
"Oh, I forgot, your not from around here. He's the sage of light. Ruto the Zora is the water sage, Darunia king of the Gorons is the fire sage, Saria of the Kokiri is the forest sage, Nabooru the former Gerudo Queen is the sage of spirit, and Impa of the Sheikah is the sage of shadow."  
  
"Wait a minute, what's a Zora and Goron or Kokiri or the other things?" I asked, somehow more confused. Tatl sighed.  
  
"What do you have in your world? The Zoras are a race of fish people, Gorons are a race of rock-eaters, Kokiris are, well I guess you could call them Hylians who never grow up past 10, the Gerudos are a female race of thieves, and the Sheikah are a race of people who know all the old arts."  
  
"Oh." I tried thinking about this, but it made my head hurt to much so I decided to drop it, at least for the moment.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Tatl asked after a moment.  
  
"About the different races?"  
  
"No, about Rauru!"  
  
"Oh. Well, I had a dream, when I was unconscious. Some voices were telling me to beware of Rauru."  
  
"Why would you have to worry about him? He's the sage of light, he isn't evil. I don't think." Another pause.  
  
"Hey, Tatl? Can I ask you another question?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well...what do you look like without all of your light? I mean, do you have a body?" The light doubled in size.  
  
"Of course I do, but you'd have to kill me in order to see it! This light means I'm alive, dummy!"  
  
"Er, I'm sorry I offended you-"  
  
"You didn't, you're just dumb." I was partly offended and partly amused at this comment, but shifted again to sleep. Just as I did, I felt something cold against my skin.  
  
"What is this?" I said to no one in particular. I reached down and pulled it out. It was a small object, covered in dirt and grime.  
  
"I think it's a key, but it's hard to tell," Tatl said, flying close to look at it. I rubbed it off with a corner of the night gown sleeve I was wearing and studied it closer. It was a key, but like none I had ever seen. The handle was ornately decorated with strange shapes, none I had ever seen. It also had some sort of writing on it.  
  
"Tatl, can you translate this?" I asked, showing her the writing. She coughed, then read aloud:  
  
"Use me to achieve great power,  
  
To make your foes weep and cower,  
  
I am the key  
  
to all eternity,  
  
I will give you rewards great,  
  
None at all which you would hate,  
  
I am the key  
  
to all eternity."  
  
Tatl shuddered. "I think I know what this is," She said in a shaky voice.  
  
"What?" I asked, interested.  
  
"This key, along with the ring, sword, and stone, will make the owner immortal, and indestructible. But at a terrible price."  
  
"What price?" I asked, dropping my voice to a terrified whisper.  
  
"You will have used dark magic to achieve total power, and as such, you will be able to destroy the Goddesses. To become a God yourself. I think we just found out what Ganondorf wants, Evalyn." 


	6. An explanation?

Hi, I'm back! This is kind of a short chapter, and I hope you like it nonetheless. I also hope this will explain some stuff in the other chapter. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I will own Zelda when flying pigs come out of the president's butt.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
I stared at Tatl for a moment. Thoughts and half formed ideas ran rampant throughout my brain. To become a Goddess…the possibilities were endless. I could have a palace, and the power…oh, the power! I could kill or make live as I chose! Maybe I could even raise the dead…Dark power? So what? There was no "light" or "dark" powers, just weak and powerful…  
  
Tatl banged her body against my face.  
  
"Yo! Evalyn! Hey! I know what your thinking. It's the key! Don't respond to it, it will just gain more power over you!" I shook my head. What was I thinking? I looked at the key in disgust, then the door creaked open. Link stuck in his head sheepishly.  
  
"Evalyn? Are you asleep?" He asked softly.  
  
"No, and you didn't wake me up either. Tatl and I made an…interesting…discovery." I said, holding out the key.  
  
"I think it's the key of the four," Tatl added. Link looked very surprised.  
  
"Wha…what? I thought they were destroyed," Link said, peering at the key in my hand.  
  
"Don't you know anything? They were separated so that they wouldn't destroy the world." Tatl sighed. "I think that Ganondorf is trying to find them," She added with a hint of mystery.  
  
"Wait, I have a question. Why is this key here? Wouldn't Malon or Talon have noticed if they had an object of evil here?" I asked, confused.  
  
"It's an object of power, not evil. Power isn't evil, just how it's used. People mix that up an awful lot." Tatl pointed out.  
  
"Besides, I think it was sent here. Zelda, wherever she is, probably still has at least some of her powers, as the Princess of Destiny. She probably figured it out, and decided it would be safest with us, and I bet she also wanted us to find the others, before Ganondorf."  
  
"What do you mean, us? She doesn't know I'm here, does she?" I asked, suspicious.  
  
"Yes, I mean no, I mean I don't think so…" Link trailed off.  
  
"You're a horrible liar, Link. What does she know?" I asked, in as great a commanding tone as I could muster.  
  
"Well…she was the one who sent for you." I stared at him. "And I helped…that's why I wanted to take you to the castle in the first place. We cast the spell almost a month ago though, and I thought the spell might not have worked, but Zelda said it would take awhile anyway. But I thought it would be someone from Hyrule…" I didn't say anything. This new piece of information was mind boggling. I was meant to come to Hyrule? Then another, more horrible thought crossed my mind.  
  
"Link? Did that cause my parents to die?" I asked. I was shocked for having said that. I hadn't been so blunt about it before, and it almost felt disrespectful. But I pressed on anyway.  
  
"They died four weeks ago. Did you cause my parents to die?" I asked more urgently.  
  
"I don't think so, I don't know, I hope not!" Link said. There was a moment's pause. Then Tatl came to the rescue.  
  
"That's ridiculous. Zelda's the Princess of Destiny, she wouldn't kill anyone. She would know if she did anyway, and would have told you Link, and found another way. Besides Evalyn, she wouldn't have done such a risky spell unless it was absolutely necessary. You're probably destined to defeat Ganondorf or something. In which case, your parents died for a very noble and heroic cause, and I think you should stop moping about it anyway. I'm not saying you should forget about them, by all means no! But you have a duty, and you can't let your emotions get the better of you." Link and I stared at Tatl in amazement.  
  
"You know Tatl, I think your right." I looked at the key that was still in my hand. "So what about this? What do we do with it? And I'm still kind of confused as to what it is."  
  
"Well, I guess Tatl told you about how it goes with the Ring, Sword, and Stone, right?" Link asked. I nodded. "Well, if you use all four, you bestow upon yourself all the power of the Goddesses. Which makes them mortal. You yourself become immortal, with all of their powers. Which means…the Goddesses die, and the whole universe is reversed. This world would turn completely topsy-turvy without the Goddesses, and the end of all Hylian kind." I shivered.  
  
"Then why would anyone do such a thing?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"The power makes you immortal, you won't die. You will live in the Goddesses realm, which no living mortal eyes have ever beheld. There you could do what you chose." 


	7. What happens now?

I'm ba-ack! I seriously hope that you still like this story. When I came up with the idea, I knew who the main character was, how it would start, and how it would end, but not much else, so I'm pretty much going on inspiration here. Ah well, please r+r!  
  
Disclaimer: When I own Zelda, I will be too busy screaming for joy then write these pathetic little stories on fanfiction.net.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
I lay in bed, chilled with the information I had just received. The three of us stood in silence, then the door opened again. Malon walked in, bearing a tray with three glasses of what looked like milk on it.  
  
"Well, this is a gloomy sight. Maybe some Lon-Lon milk will cheer you up," She said, giving Link and I a glass each. I was relieved that they had some normal things, like milk.  
  
She took the last one for herself and took a sip. "Tatl, if you want some, Father has your glass downstairs." She added.  
  
"Thank you Malon, but I'm kind of off milk since that last…incident." Tatl said. Malon nodded.  
  
"That's what I thought." She said, then looked at me. "Tatl almost drowned in some milk because Father thought she was a bottle." I managed to swallow the milk in my mouth without bursting into laughter.  
  
"Malon, do you remember the legend of the four objects of power? You know, the key, crown, sword, and stone?" Link asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know much about them besides the legends. Why do you ask?" Malon inquired.  
  
"Well…we think we found the key." Link finished. I held it out for her to see.  
  
"What? Are you sure?" Malon took the key from me and read the poem inscribed on it.  
  
"What else would it be?" Link replied. Malon gave the key back and looked at Link.  
  
"Link, don't say anything until I'm finished. I know that you probably have already figured out this would be how Ganondorf thinks to regain power. Since you know that, you probably also are about to go off and fight him to stop him. Which is stupid. Ganondorf still has the Triforce of Power, you have none of the equipment you gained on your last quest, he's probably even stronger now to have broken free of the prison, and to top it all off, you have no idea where he is unless the sages have already spoken to you."  
  
"Well, no they haven't, but-"  
  
"I'm not done yet," Malon chided. "Link, I suggest that you hold off fighting Ganondorf until you know exactly how tough he is and how he got out. He might have a powerful ally. I know what you're going to say, 'What if he gets all four objects before then?' Well, what you are going to do is get out there and find them first. This may be the last one that he needs, but it's better if you get all four first. Now I'm done." Link looked speechless. I felt the same way. I had known Malon for only a few days, but during that time she had seemed rather simple and passive, not at all the fearless girl standing before me. I got a new-found respect for her.  
  
"Malon, sometimes I think you know me better then I do. All right, I'll go find all the objects first. I'll leave as soon as I can." Link said. I struggled to sit up-right.  
  
"You're not leaving without me!" I put in.  
  
"What are you talking about? You can't even stand up!" Malon said, trying to push me back into a lying position. I shoved her hand away.  
  
"I think that either you, this Zelda, or Ganondorf are responsible for my parents' death. If it's Ganondorf, there is no way he's going to get away with this. If it's you or Zelda, well, you say that Zelda is the only way I can get home, and I intend on making sure that happens. I'm going with you if I have to drag myself." I crossed my arms stubbornly.  
  
"Evalyn, if you're sure you want to do this, I will make sure you have a sword or some kind of weapon." Link said.  
  
"But if you are going, you two aren't leaving without me." Malon spoke up. Link and I looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Malon, why do you want to go?" Link asked, confused.  
  
"I'm not going to let Ganondorf take over this ranch again, and besides Link, you have no brain for riddles, and I suspect that we will have to solve quite a few before we can fight Ganondorf."  
  
"But Malon, you can't fight!" Link protested.  
  
"Like Deku sticks I can't! Who has protected this ranch from Gerudo attacks, hmm? Or who had to put up with Ingo when he was under Ganondorf's control? Besides, Evalyn won't be able to function properly for at least a little while. Think of me as the questing nurse if you want to."  
  
"Who's Ingo?" I asked.  
  
"When Ganondorf took over, he took control of this ranch through our farmhand, a man named Ingo. He threw out my father and made me his slave." Malon said, then shivered with distaste. Link threw up his hands in defeat.  
  
"All right, all right, the three of us will leave on the quest. When do we leave?" Link sighed. Malon smiled disarmingly.  
  
"Four days, at the most. Link, you go to Kakariko Village and pick up bows, arrows, and swords enough for the three of us. I'll pack and set up two horses, and Evalyn will help me as soon as she can walk, which I don't think will take long. Evalyn, you will be in charge of the objects as we find them."  
  
"Why me?" I asked, a little alarmed.  
  
"The key came to you, not anyone else, and I think that's a pretty sufficient reason why. Now, go to sleep. We have a lot to do."  
  
Oops, this was kinda short. I'll make 'em longer in the future! Please read and review! 


	8. Packing and On the Road

::Picks up story and shakes out dust:: hmm…what an interesting concept…I wonder who wrote it…j/k! I know, it's been at least over a month since I worked on this. But I decided to work on my actually serious stories for once, and worked on this! Please r+r!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The next few days were the busiest I had ever experienced. The next morning I found I had regained the ability to walk, and Malon put me to work folding the clothes and putting them into our haversacks. Malon had given me some tunics and a sort of pant-like leggings. That morning Link had left for the village called Kakariko to pick up supplies, like food, weapons, and some other odds and ends we might need. I thought that Talon would protest against our leaving, or at least Malon doing so, but it was quite the contrary. He seemed to think that no wrong could happen to me or Malon if Link was with us. As Malon explained later that it was because Link had rescued her, the ranch, and had defeated Ingo in one fell swoop. The next day Malon tried me on riding. By then I was almost normal, except that my energy was lower and I was quicker to weaken. Malon picked out a fairly large gray that had white spots on it's legs and head. The horse's name was Gaia, which Malon said was because she was so fun-loving and cheerful.  
  
"She's also the fastest without dropping her rider, if they aren't that experienced. If you were better at riding, I'd try probably Bane," She had said, gesturing to a black stallion with brown mane and tail. "He's faster, but harder to stay onto." She added.  
  
"Who are you going to ride?" I asked, watching the horses gallop around the corral.  
  
"Alaria, the white one over there. She's my favorite, aside from Epona. That's who Link is going to ride, of course." I looked at Alaria. She was pure white, almost silver in the sun. She was tall and sleek, as bright as fresh snow in the sunlight. If she had a horn on her head, she would have been the exact replica of a unicorn as seen in most of the movies and books on the subject.  
  
The next day Link came back, bringing two swords (he already had the master sword) and three sets of bows and arrows. The first thing he tried me on was the bow and arrow set, which I was glad about. Archery was the one sport I really excelled at back home. I enjoyed watching his face as I hit three bulls' eyes in a row. Deciding I didn't really need any more practice with that, he tried me on the sword, which I didn't do so well at. Link taught me the basic moves of thrust and parry, deciding I would pick up the rest on the trip. The idea that I would actually have to use the weapons on another living creature chilled me. My grandpa told many stories about World War Two, and the sensation of knowing that you had killed someone who probably had family back home, someone who might have a wife and kids who would never see them again, all because of you. And how the worst part was, you were glad it was them, not you. The feeling of selfishness, your traitorous mind telling you that as long as you were alive, it didn't matter who was dead because of it. I told Link about it, and asked him if he got that feeling. I almost wished I hadn't.  
  
"More then you know." He said, a dark look coming into his eyes. I felt the same chill come over me. Even the bright sunlight seemed to dim in response to my mood. I almost regretted making the rash decision to come, but not enough to turn back. My mother always had said I was too stubborn for my own good. I hoped that whoever was responsible for my parents death had the feeling that Link and my grandfather had. I also hoped that they were suffering from it, then took the thought back. I didn't want to become as bad as them.  
  
The next morning we got up early, barely before dawn. We checked to make sure that everything was packed, ate a swift breakfast of a sort of soup and more Lon Lon milk, then climbed on our horses and left Lon Lon Ranch. We traveled at a cross somewhere between a canter and trot, slow enough to relax relatively but fast enough to have to be careful. As we traveled, Link and Malon explained the names of the various places in Hyrule.  
  
"Do you see those steps across the river? That leads to Kakariko Village. That leads to Death Mountain, where the Gorons live." Link said, pointing to a set of stone stairs.  
  
"What do Gorons look like?" I asked.  
  
"Their bigger then the average Hylian, but smaller then a horse. They look like a boulder when their curled up, which isn't that strange since they eat rocks." Malon said.  
  
"They eat rocks? Wow," I replied, patting Gaia's head. In turn, I told my two companions about New York and the United States. The concept of electricity baffled them, and decided it must be a form of magic. They also were confused of the idea of a president, not a king.  
  
"What's the difference between a president and a king?" Asked Malon, confused.  
  
"Well, a king first of all is born into the position. A president has to be elected by the people of the United States." I explained.  
  
"So, basically the people run the country," Asked Link, trying to fathom what I was trying to explain. I probably was the worst person in the world to be explaining this, I had little to no interest in politics.  
  
"Well, no, once the president is elected, they pretty much are in control." I said, starting to get a little confused myself.  
  
"So, once the president is elected, he has total control for life?" Asked Link.  
  
"No, they only have four years in which they have the position, then they have to get re-elected, but after they're second term they can't be elected again."  
  
"Couldn't they just make a law that says that they are president for life?" Asked Malon.  
  
"No, because in order to make a law, they have to check it with Congress I think," I replied. I was definitely not the right person to explain this.  
  
"So Congress is in control…" Ventured Malon.  
  
"No, the president is…I think…" I said haltingly.  
  
"Who is in control, then?" Asked Link, scratching his head.  
  
"I think it's a sort of co-ruling kind of thing…" I tried.  
  
"I say that having Royalty is much easier." Malon declared. We decided to drop the subject. Instead, Malon and Link taught me about the much easier religion of Hyrule, about the three Godesses Din, Farore, and Nayru, and how they created Hyrule and the Triforce. My two companions also filled me in about most of the geography and wildlife of it Hyrule too. I learned more that day then any given week that I was in school. That night we set up camp in a small grove of what looked like pine trees, and ate a simple dinner of more bread and some sort of fruit that looked a lot like an apple, but tasted more like noodles then anything else. I was tired and stiff from riding all day, and fell asleep almost at once. What seemed like only a few minutes later, a sharp sound near my head woke me up. My first instinct was to jump up or have done something to let whoever or whatever it was know that I was here and awake. Thankfully, instead of jumping, I froze and cautiously opened my eyes. Then I screamed.  
  
I am getting SO horrible at cliffhangers, but if ya want more ya gots ta r+r!!! 


	9. Traveling (by horse)

I KNOW I'M SLOW ABOUT UPDATING! That said, on with the fic! Next chapter is going to funny…  
  
Disclaimer: Do we really have to go over this AGAIN??  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Link touched my shoulder, jerking me out of the nightmare. I looked around wildly, trying to find the humanoid creature, then realized what had happened.  
  
"Evalyn, you were having a nightmare," Link said. It was predawn, the sky grayish, turning pink. I ran my hand through my hair, trying to remember the details of the dream. They were slipping through my brain as swiftly as water.  
  
"It must have been some dream," Malon remarked, leaning over a small fire.  
  
"It…it had a…a creature…" I said haltingly.  
  
"What sort of creature?" Link asked.  
  
"It looked like…almost as if it used to be human…it had the body of a child, I think…and it didn't have a face, just a bare skull…and it was carrying…something…" I shook my head, as if that would help bring the memory back. Link frowned.  
  
"That sounds like a Skullkid to me…" Suddenly, the same figure from my dream came hurtling down from a tree. Malon screamed, right before it stabbed her with a small, wicked looking knife. She sank to the ground, holding her stomach, which was pumping out red blood. Two more of the creatures jumped down, one of them grabbing Link, the other my hair. I saw Link draw his sword, but the creature was too fast. It plunged the knife deep into his throat, and I saw Link's look of surprise and pain before he fell to the ground. I screamed out his name, then I saw nothing more but the third Skullkid's knife coming at my face.  
  
I sat bolt upright, almost knocking Link over, who had been standing over me.  
  
"That must have been some dream, Evalyn," He said almost jokingly.  
  
"Link! You're alive!" I cried, then jumped up and hugged him. Whatever he had been expecting me to say, it most certainly wasn't that.  
  
"As far as I know, Evalyn," He said awkwardly. I let go of him, embarrassed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just had the worst dream-" I noticed the gray pre-dawn sky, then pinched myself. Hard. "I had the worst dream that we were being attacked by skullkids, and they killed you, and Malon, and I think me-"  
  
"Wait a minute, slow down. What happened?" Link said. I took a deep breath.  
  
"I dreamt that I had woken up, and I saw something-a skullkid-then I screamed, and then I woke up-"  
  
"Wait a minute, you said that the three of us died-" Link interrupted, confused.  
  
"That was only the first dream, I woke up into another one." I explained.  
  
"Oh. Uh, go on." Link replied, scratching his head.  
  
"Well, then you said that I was only having a bad dream, and I said that I saw that thing, and you said it was a skullkid, then Malon said something about it being some dream-then the skullkid jumped down and it-it killed her-then two more came and they killed you, then I saw the knife coming at me-then I woke up." It probably sounded mostly like jibberish to Link, but I guess I got the point across.  
  
"Oh. I was wondering how you knew what a skullkid was. But that sounds like a really bad dream, and I'm glad was all it was." Link looked worried.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Well, usually, when someone has a double dream like that, it's usually a prophecy." Link looked at me meaningfully.  
  
"Uh oh." I shivered. If that dream came true…  
  
"Well, it isn't all the time. We'll just have to wait and see." Link looked over at where Malon was still sleeping. "Can you cook?" He asked, thankfully going to another subject.  
  
"Uh, sort of, I could try…" I knelt by the food pack, rummaging through to try and find any food that I recognized. Finding the bread and old standby, Lon Lon milk, I pulled them out and handed some to Link.  
  
"We eat simple when I 'cook'". I said, biting into a piece of my own. A few minutes later, I gave some more to a groggy Malon, and we then packed up and climbed back onto our faithful steeds. I asked Link where we were headed.  
  
"Back to the forest. I can ask Saria about what's going on."  
  
"Oh, the sage of forest I think?" I replied.  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?" Link asked, puzzled.  
  
"Well, I remember her name from what Tatl told me, and since you said we were going to the forest, I can only assume." I replied, sounding smug. Link smiled mischeivously.  
  
"Oh good, I'm glad you can use your brain! For a while I was worried." He then rode quickly ahead to avoid my retaliation. After several unsuccessful attempts at pushing Link off of Epona, I decided to forgive him. A few hours later, Malon's horse Alaria came to a sudden halt, almost throwing her rider. Malon, concerned, jumped off to investigate. Link and I followed her. Moving with the grace of long practice, Malon checked Alaria's hooves, without success.  
  
"Could something have spooked her?" Link asked, a worried frown on his features.  
  
"Possibly, but Alaria used to belong to the Gerudos, she doesn't spook easily. Maybe the saddle's too tight." About 15 minutes later, every diagnosis was checked, none of them proving to be successful.  
  
"Maybe she did spook," Malon said. "I'll try to see if she'll move now." Malon climbed up and urged Alaria forward, but the mare refused to move. Malon sighed, then jumped back down.  
  
"Maybe you should just try to lead her," I said, trying to be helpful.  
  
"That would take too long to walk all the way to the forest. It'll be dark in an hour. We can't reach the forest by then, and wolfos love to come here at night." Link said, frowning. I shuddered, remembering the encounter with the wolfo at the temple of time.  
  
"Kakariko is just over to the south. We could go there for the night." Malon pointed out.  
  
"I think that's what we'd better do." Link replied. I felt more left out then ever. About half an hour later, we were climbing up the stairs leading to the village.  
  
Whaja think? Please review! 


	10. singing competition+not enough money=BIG...

Whoa, it's been a long time since I updated this! Please enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Looking for non-recyclable cans to build a printer to go with the computer made of non-recyclable cans in my Cardboard Palace, but I still don't own Zelda.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The dark of night was just beginning to creep over the distant hills as we finally entered the sleepy-looking village of Kakariko. The guard looked us over casually as we walked in, probably only interested in us for a change of view. Link led us to an inn, where we went directly to the manager to talk to for room and board.  
  
"Three of you, eh?" He asked, probably thinking that our ages would make it easier to charge higher for. I tried to look as tough as possible, to discourage the idea. Link nodded.  
  
"We just want to stay the night." The manager thought for a moment.  
  
"Well, this inn is awfully crowded, what with the annual farming competition going on…the normal price is 100 rupees a person."  
  
"100 rupees a person? That hardly seems reasonable. Besides, all I can afford is at the most 50 a person…" Link, obviously skilled at the process, haggled with the manager, while Malon and I watched the main room of the inn, where it looked like some sort of singing contest was going on.  
  
"I'll let you go for 50 a person, if you win a bet.." The manager said loudly, attracting the attention of several of the customers.  
  
"What bet?" Link asked warily.  
  
"Well, as you can probably tell, we have a singing competition now. Let's say, if that young lady wins-" he pointed at me here "-you can stay for 50 a person. It can't be Malon, we know her singing too well." This earned a few chuckles from the audience. I grabbed Link's sleeve.  
  
"I can't sing!" I hissed, making sure the slimy manager couldn't hear.  
  
"I guess you're going to have to try, Evalyn. Unless you want to spend the night with some cuccos." I groaned.  
  
"Fine, but you're gonna pay for it!" The manager had obviously figured out what we were talking about, and smiled nastily.  
  
"In fact, if she does win, I'll raise the stakes. You can stay for free." Link and Malon looked at me, obviously waiting for me to make the decision. I sighed.  
  
"We accept, but you must go further than just letting us stay for free. We would like free dinner and breakfast as well."  
  
"Done. Good luck-did I mention I was on the judging board?" The manager smiled again, even nastier this time. I shivered despite myself.  
  
"When do I go?" I asked.  
  
"Why not now? The requirements are for you to sing your favorite farming song. Get up on the stage, girly!" Link and Malon gave me reassuring smiles. I tried to force one back, but it froze as I walked up the stairs to the platform the other performers had been standing on. I took a deep breath. What farming songs did I know? Old McDonald was out of the question. I decided my best bet was to make up new words to an old song. I was relatively good at ad-libbing.  
  
"Hi, everybody." I said, trying not to let my voice tremble. No one in the audience said anything, but I saw Link and Malon give me the thumbs- up sign. I guess some things were universal.  
  
"My name's Evalyn, and I'm going to be singing for you I guess." No one said anything, and Link's and Malon's smiles were beginning to look forced. Thinking quickly, my mind landed on the first song I could think of-Believer, by Smash Mouth. I started singing in a faltering voice, and at the time thought I was the biggest moron in the world.  
  
"I only thought that-good farming-was true in…fairy tales,  
  
Meant for another…farmer but not for me,  
  
…Drought was out to-get me,  
  
That was what it seemed,  
  
dead…ground…haunted all my dreams.  
  
But then I saw the crop,  
  
Now I'm a…good farmer,  
  
Without a weed,  
  
or…gopher in my field,  
  
I can…grow, ooooh, aaaaaah,  
  
I'm a good farmer, I couldn't stop it, if I tried.  
  
Gophers and weeds were the only thing  
  
I was able to grow or…raise,  
  
What was the use of tryin',  
  
All I got was…pain,  
  
When I wanted Sunshine I got rain.  
  
But then I saw the crop,  
  
Now I'm a good farmer,  
  
Without a weed,  
  
or gopher in my field,  
  
I can grow, ooooh, aaaaaah,  
  
I'm a good farmer, I couldn't stop it if I tried!"  
  
By the second verse, I decided I had won the audience over. I could tell pretty much by the wild cheering and applause. By the time I had finished, people were practically out of their seats. I saw the slimy manager sitting at a table with two other creatures and another Hylian. I assumed that the one sitting on the right side of the table was a goron, but I wasn't sure about the fourth person, if you could call it that. The goron, Hylian, and the other creature were smiling and looked as excited as the crowd, but the slimy manager looked as if he had just bitten into a rotting vegetable. I made my way to the table Link and Malon were sitting at, who slapped my back in congratulations. I waited through the other four songs, although the singers looked a bit downcast, as if they knew they couldn't beat me. Then the whole inn practically held it's breath as the winners were announced. I crossed my fingers. The manager was announcing the winners.  
  
"All right, here are the runner ups. In fourth place, we have Lerith, the Goron…the prize is a free glass of Chateau Romani." The crowd politely applauded, and the another Goron stood up and accepted the bottle offered.  
  
"In third place, we have Eklin, the Zora…the prize is a Cucco egg!" Another smattering of applause. Malon leaned over to me.  
  
"There's no way you didn't win, Evalyn. There are three other judges, and mot much can threaten a goron into submission." She whispered. I started to reply, but the manager started to speak again.  
  
"In second place, we have Dorna, the Dekuscrub, and the prize is a potted Deku Baba!" There were ooh's and ah's as a small creature covered with fur that looked like rags hopped up and took a tiny version of the creature that had attacked Link and I earlier.  
  
"Who would want something like that?" I asked under my breath. I heard an appreciative chuckle from Malon and Link. I started chewing my thumbnail from nervousness.  
  
"And finally, in First place, with the prize of free board, dinner, and breakfast, we have…"  
  
* * *  
  
"I don't care what you say! It was rigged!" I snapped, trying to become more comfortable in the pile of hay I was lying on.  
  
"I'm not entirely disagreeing Evalyn, that manager looked like he knew his way around a Hylian's heart." I heard Link off to my right, but I couldn't be sure in the gloom of the barn we were attempting to sleep in.  
  
"Well, at least we didn't have to pay anything." Malon pointed out, trying to sound optimistic. The shiver in her voice nullified any attempt at making us feel better. I decided to try to go to sleep, but I had too many ideas of how to kill the manager without getting caught. 


	11. Another of the Four...

Whew, it's been awhile since I've written anything on this! I hope you like this chapter, but I don't really think of it as my best, so there's a heads up. Please r+r!  
  
Disclaimer: I would have piles of money I would be out spending right now if I owned Zelda.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
I must have eventually gotten to sleep, because I was woken up by some sort of feathery monster attempting to peck my face.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Were my exact words, I believe. I scrambled back, but the wall I had been half-slumped against cut off any retreat. The monster squawked and tried to fly away, flapping small wings against a chicken-like body. In fact…  
  
"What's the matter Evalyn, are you allergic to feathers?" Link sniggered. I glared at him, then the chicken that had moments before been terrifying.  
  
"Shut up." I said, in lack of thinking of a better comeback. Malon was trying hard not to laugh, and chased after the bird. I put my hand down in the hay to push myself up on, but instead felt something cool and metal underneath it. Link must have noticed my expression, because the smirk that had been there before was replaced by a curious one.  
  
"What is it?" He asked. Malon looked up from her chase. Placing my hand on the hilt, I drew out of the hay a long, magnificent blade a little less then 3 feet long. It was amazingly light, probably from some sort of charm. The hilt was bound by a gold-colored leather, and on the end of the handle were three jewels, a sapphire, a ruby, and an emerald. The blade itself was made out of nothing less then diamond, the hardest substance on Earth, and I assumed the same was true here in Hyrule. An identical gasp of amazement came from all three of us.  
  
"The sword of the Goddesses," Breathed Malon. I got up and brushed hay off my borrowed clothes, still gaping at the sword. Then I noticed the same writing on the blade as on the key, etched in where the blade met hilt, etched into the diamond. I asked Link to read it. He came over, and read aloud a poem similar to the one on the key.  
  
"Use me to defeat your foes  
  
I am the strongest as far as a sword goes  
  
I am the blade  
  
To immortality  
  
I can grant you all you desire,  
  
Within the elements earth, air, water, and fire  
  
I am the blade  
  
To immortality."  
  
None of us spoke for a few minutes, allowing the words to sink in. Finally Malon spoke.  
  
"If anyone doubted that what we were on this quest for, they won't now." Since I was the holder of the four, it was decided I would use the blade for fighting, and not the one now. When I asked if it would hurt the sword, Link pointed out it was the Sword of the Goddesses, had lasted since the beginning of time, and wouldn't simply break over some Wolfos head for all that. Less then half an hour later, we were about to find our horses and leave the village. We had left them in the care of a family with a barn, who had let us keep them there for a small price. All we had seen the night before was the father, but he had said something about the children loving to see the magnificent animals. That morning, the door was opened by an adorable little girl who couldn't have been any more then 7 years old.  
  
"Hi!" She said, then stuck her thumb in her mouth. The same man from last night then came to the door, recognizing us.  
  
"Well now, you'll be wanting your horses back, will ye? Can't say my girls are glad to let them go, especially young Hyacinth here," He said, tussling the girl's long red hair, identical to his own. The simple act of father-daughter bond brought a lump to my throat, and I had to look away. Being in Hyrule and on this quest, I was able to almost forget about my parent's death. Now all the memories came flooding back, and I fought to keep down the tears. Riding the horses out of the village about 10 minutes later, Link noticed my expression and tried to make pleasant conversation, but soon stopped. The rest of the journey to the forest was in glum silence. However, I was lifted out of my dark mood as we entered the ancient woods. The sunlight hung in tattered strips through the emerald leaves, dappling the ground with it's light, giving the spots it touched a golden glow. It was almost silent except for the odd twittering of a bird, and I tried to identify a few, when I remembered I wasn't on Earth anymore and there probably was no such thing as Blue Jays and Cardinals here. We rode in silence, but it wasn't the same glum one that had hounded us on the field. I absorbed all the sights I could, wanting to remember all the beauty, and trying to push my dark thoughts out of my mind.  
  
"You know Evalyn, this is right around the spot where I found you." Link said, noticing my alertness.  
  
"Really?" I asked, trying to find the stump I had found myself sitting on. Malon simply rode in silence, trying to absorb all the sights as I was.  
  
"Haven't you ever been here before, Malon?" I asked. The red head shook her head.  
  
"No. Aside from the odd trip to Hyrule Castle Town or Kakariko, I've pretty much stayed at the ranch, especially since my mother died." She said in a quiet tone.  
  
"You're mother's dead? I'm sorry," I quickly added.  
  
"It was awhile ago. I guess I'm okay with it now." The look on her face showed signs of grief long past.  
  
"So it goes away? The hurting?" I asked. Link had wisely ridden ahead a bit, allowing us to converse by ourselves, even though he, too, had lost a parent.  
  
"It never really goes away, but you learn to live with it." We fell into the now-familiar silence again.  
  
  
  
You're all probably confused right now, but that's okay. I hope it won't make ya want to stop reading this story… 


	12. Meeting Kokiri

Hiyaz! This chapter is pretty important, but it's mostly just leading into things to come. Please enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Zelda=Not Mine, Get It?  
  
Chapter 12  
  
A half an hour later, we entered what at first appeared to be another clearing, but soon proved to be much too big for that. About the half the size of Kakariko Village, the glade was dotted with houses that seemed to be carved straight from a tree trunk, although the trees must have been enormous in their time. The villagers were yet to be seen, and I was immensely curious about these people living in the woods. All I knew was that they were called Kokiri or something like that, and their bodies never grew past the age of 10. The three of us dismounted and tied our horses to a tree on the border of the village, and Malon and I followed Link to the closest of the houses, on the top of a still living tree, a ladder leading up to a porch that no doubt led into the house. Link rested his hand on the edge of the ladder, looking up at the tree house.  
  
"This is my old house, back when I lived here." He said, obviously lost in memories long past.  
  
"You used to live here?" Malon asked. Link nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I was always different from the other Kokiris, because I never had a fairy. Then one day, I was summoned by the Great Deku Tree, the guardian of the Kokiris, and…that's when this whole business started."  
  
"What do you mean, you didn't have a fairy? You have Tatl," I pointed out. At this remark, Tatl flew out of wherever she stayed.  
  
"Don't you know anything? Link found me in Termina. Here he had that annoying fairy Navi." Link shot Tatl a dirty look.  
  
"Navi wasn't that annoying, at least not as bad as you." He said. I stifled a giggle as Tatl huffily disappeared again.  
  
"What's Termina?" I asked.  
  
"It's the country right next to Hyrule. Tatl helped me with some…business there." He explained.  
  
"Another thing, why did not having a fairy make you different from other Kokiris?" I asked, wanting to find out all I could.  
  
"All Kokiri have a guardian fairy to protect them from the Outside World," Came a new voice from behind us. Malon, Link, and I whipped around. A 10-year-old brown haired boy wearing green clothes, brown boots, and a sneer. Link sighed when he saw who it was.  
  
"Hello Mido." He said. Mido looked at Malon and I with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"How come you brought people from the Outside World?" He asked, not even bothering to ask our names or even say hello. I began to see why Link sighed when he saw him.  
  
"They're here to help me, and it's called Hyrule, and there's no reason to be scared of it. Where's Saria?" Link asked, obviously wanting to get as far away from Mido as soon as possible.  
  
"I dunno. Probably in the Meadow." Mido said nonchalantly. I noticed a few other Kokiri heads peeping out of doors and windows, which quickly disappeared when I looked at them.  
  
"Did she leave any sort of message?" Link asked, exasperated.  
  
"Why should she? She didn't know you were coming." Mido sneered. I decided I didn't like Mido at all, and the time had long past for being polite. Before I could do anything though, Malon chose this moment to be another one in which she totally shocked and amazed me.  
  
"Listen Mido or whoever you are, we need to talk to Saria. Tell me where she is. Now." She said in a tone that would make a high school principal look like a kitten.  
  
"Uh…in her house!" He stuttered before making an ungraceful retreat to one of the houses. The little heads peering at us disappeared just as quickly, making the glade seem empty once again. Link and I turned to Malon, amazed.  
  
"What? Can't I be mean sometimes?" She replied to our shocked faces. Link shook his head and headed toward a house at the far side of the village, muttering something about being upstaged by a ranch girl.  
  
* * *  
  
Saria turned out to be a sweet-faced green-haired Kokiri, who immediately welcomed us in, indicating we should sit at a stump table and chair set.  
  
"Was Mido giving you trouble again? That bully! He doesn't like what he doesn't know about, but he deals with it in the worst way. By the way, Link, I'm so glad you came. There's big trouble brewing. And who are your friends?" She added in a curious but warm tone.  
  
"Uh, this is Malon, from Lon Lon Ranch-I told you about it. This is Evalyn. She's from someplace else-"  
  
"Yes, yes, I know all about that. So, you're the Bearer of the Four?" Saria said to me, looking me over.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Was all I could think of saying. Saria had a kind of motherly air about her, and obviously was very good friends with Link. She tended to change swiftly from one topic to another, without any warning. I decided I liked her.  
  
"How many have you got so far?" She asked.  
  
"Two, the key and the sword." I answered, surprising myself with the answer.  
  
"Well, I can see you're all tired. It's been a long journey." Saria said.  
  
"Well, not really that long, just from Kakariko-" Link started to say.  
  
"I didn't mean physically! Something's bothering you, all of you, but I'm not sure if it's the same thing for all of you. I want you to all take a nap, then I'll see what I can do for you." She replied briskly.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, in the now familiar confused state.  
  
"It comes with being a Sage. If someone is willing, I can take a look around inside." Saria tapped my forehead, reaching up because of her height.  
  
"Now no more arguing! I have plenty enough beds for all of you, I'm relatively used to visitors by now." Saria ushered us into a separate room that hadn't been visible before. It had 3 beds, surprisingly all of them the normal size. Suddenly, I realized to my surprise that I was exhausted. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was almost immediately in a deep sleep. 


	13. An emotional breakdown...

Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time, but…uh…I'll let ya know when I have an excuse^^. Hey, I'm not as bad as some people ::cough::LinkSage::cough::  
  
Disclaimer: NO!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
I awoke to Saria softly shaking me. It took me a moment to realize where I was, because she had awoken me from a very deep sleep. She held a finger to her lips, indicating the still forms that I realized were Malon and Link, still in the coma-like state I had formerly been in. I followed Saria softly out, into the main room we had been before. She indicated that I sit at one of the chairs, then did the same herself. For a moment she did nothing but stare at me, and I felt small and insignificant while being watched by those deep green eyes. Then she nodded.  
  
"It's just as I thought." I think she purposefully said that to make me ask.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's not just the death that's bothering you. I could tell the moment I saw you that you aren't the kind of person to take something lying down. You seek the slayer."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, even though I knew exactly what she meant.  
  
"Don't play dumb, Evalyn. I'm a lot older then I look. You know that Kokiris never age?" I nodded.  
  
"The reason I chose you first was because I know that you're the one who needs the most help." I bristled.  
  
"I'm not some sort of child who needs help all the time!" I said indignantly.  
  
"I never said that. You're going through a difficult time right now, and you don't even know how to deal with it. You want to avenge your parents. Don't let that distract you right now. Don't keep up your feelings all bottled up, either. That's practically spelling disaster. It's all to cry-no one will think anything less of you." There was silence for a few minutes.  
  
"You sound like that fruity counselor." My tone was harsher then I meant it to be.  
  
"The counselor may have been-fruity?-but the advice is not. You're trying to keep your parents buried deep, so that they can't hurt you. Remember them. When you can accept that they're gone, you can only then start to heal." I brushed away a threatening wetness at the corner of my eye.  
  
"How do you know what I'm going through? You haven't dealt with this! Don't try to tell me how to think and feel!"  
  
"There's no need to get angry!" Saria said sternly. For some reason that made me feel even angrier.  
  
"You're treating me like a baby! I can take care of myself! I don't need anyone's help, and I especially don't need to listen to you!" I cried, standing up.  
  
"Evalyn! You're only acting like this because you don't know how to deal with the pain! I'm only trying to help!"  
  
"That's what they all say! Well, you know what, I'm sick and tired of people acting like I don't know how to deal. If I want to be angry, I'll be angry! There's nothing wrong with that!" Even as I was speaking my throat started getting tight as the scratchiness in the back of my eyes threatened to turn into a flood of tears. I brushed at them irately.  
  
"Evalyn, don't let anger alienate you from the rest of the people who care about you!" I turned around, sniffling.  
  
"No one's left who care's about me."  
  
"That's not true, and you know it. Malon cares about you, the sages care about you, I care about you, Link cares about you." I just stood there, my back to Saria, trying to stop the inevitable storm of tears.  
  
"You don't know how to deal with all these emotions. Don't try to deal with it all on your own. There are so many people here who can and will help you. You have an important job to do. Don't let your emotions rule you." Saria's voice, for some reason, infuriated me.  
  
"You keep saying I don't know how to deal with my own emotions! I've lived with me for 14 years, I think I know how to control myself!" By some cruel misfortune, that was when Link wandered into the room, rubbing sleep from his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked immediately when he saw how close to tears I was. That was the final blow. The flood of emotions overwhelmed me and a storm of tears accompanied me as I ran out of the little house. I heard Link calling after me, then Saria saying to leave me be. I ran until I collapsed. I lay on the ground, sobs still racking my body. I gradually grew quiet. Drained emotionally, I must have fallen asleep. When I awoke it was dark…and I was surrounded.  
  
  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!! Geez, I'm really evil with cliff hangers, aren't I? Oh well. I'm working on the next chapter, so it probably won't be that long maybe! I'm so mean to Evalyn! She's been through so much…well, I guess this chapter was pretty much to show that…maybe…how should I know? Oh well, please r+r! 


	14. Doncha hate it when prophecies come true...

Hiyaz! Okay, this chapter is slightly (cough) messed up, but that's ok. For some reason I'm being a really dark writer, and it's kind of a weird experience, but that's okay. I hope you'll like it, I worked really hard (cough cough) on this!  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
I scrambled to my feet, trying to make out the flitting shapes around me. My first reaction was that this was a dream…then I remembered in Hyrule, this probably happened to lots of people every night. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck. Instinctively I reached up and felt there, even as the first waves of drowsiness swept over me. I pulled a sharp object out, and before I collapsed again into sleep, I recognized- even in the dark-that it was a dart.  
  
The second time I woke up, I decided to pretend I was still asleep. Peering through almost closed eyes, I realized I was lying beneath a tree, seemingly in Hyrule field. The gray sky signaled only a few minutes until dawn. All this seemed very familiar, but I wasn't sure from where. I opened my eyes a little, and I saw two familiar shapes sitting near me. I sat up suddenly. Link looked over.  
  
"Awake?" Malon looked over at me too, smiling. I shook my head, trying to remember what happened. Seeing my bewildered look, Link started to explain.  
  
"Sorry about shooting you in the neck, you looked like a stalchild in the night." He said sheepishly. I looked at him, shocked.  
  
"You were the one who shot me? How dare you!" I said laughingly.  
  
"Really, Link, stalchildren are skeletons!" Malon joined in my laughter.  
  
"What are stal-thingys?" I asked, stopping my laughter.  
  
"Exactly what I said, skeletons. I'm just not sure what of." Malon explained.  
  
"Probably some primitive form of Hylian," Link mused. Suddenly I recognized where this had all happened before. Before I could say anything, three skullkids leaped down from the tree. Immediately, one stabbed Malon in the stomach, exactly as it had in the dream. She screamed, holding her stomach, as red life spilled to the ground. Another slit Link's throat almost in passing as it came towards me. A sound, one hardly distinguishable through the grief and shock, ripped from my throat. It was happening to quickly to be true-  
  
Mother-  
  
It couldn't be true-  
  
Father-  
  
The knife was coming at my face-  
  
Malon-  
  
Too fast to be true-  
  
Link-  
  
No…  
  
All this went through my mind in a blink, as I saw the knife hurtling towards my face. Before I could even react, it went spinning out of the Skullkid's hand. Still clutching her bleeding stomach, Malon used her body to pin the Skullkid to the ground, too weak to do anything else. I stared in disbelief.  
  
"Evalyn-the other two-" She gasped out. Before she could say anything else, my sword was in my hand. To say I was mad was an understatement. The small creature fitted a blow dart to it's lips, but pretty soon it no longer had a head to go with the rest of it's body. The second one was smarter. It snuck up behind me, and flung it's arms around my neck, trying to strangle me. Without thinking I flung myself to the ground on my back, making it's arms loosen. I ripped it off, anger coursing through my veins. I stood up, and soon made the second skullkid join it's companion in death. As I went over to Malon, I saw she had taken the knife from her stomach and stabbed the skullkid underneath her with it. Through my tears I helped her up. Blood still oozed from her stomach, but not as strong.  
  
"Link probably has some sort of healing potion on him," She gasped out, supported by my arm. I stared at her. She didn't know yet. She must have seen something in my look.  
  
"No…no, it's not true!" She cried in disbelief, then saw his still form on the ground. She collapsed next to it, with me soon following her example. The tears poured unchecked from my eyes as we clung to each other in our grief. It had been the same with my parents-I hadn't known how much they meant to me until it was too late. Tatl was hovering over him, making little hiccuping sounds. I had almost forgotten she was there.  
  
"It can't be…after all we've been through…" Malon sobbed.  
  
"Link, no! Not you too! This can't be true! Don't leave us now, not when we have a quest to take care of! You're…you're my best friend, and I need you!" I choked through my tears. Suddenly, Link stirred.  
  
"Nice to know you care…" He mumbled, sitting up. I fell back in shock. Malon sat frozen, mouth dropped open.  
  
"Link…you…but how…" I spluttered. There wasn't a mark anywhere that could have been a knife wound.  
  
"That's the thing about fairies…you can carry them around in bottles, and if you die they can bring you back to life…" He said noncommittally. My first reaction was immense relief. Then I remembered what I had said.  
  
"Evalyn, I didn't know you cared so much." Link said, smiling his now familiar mischievous grin.  
  
"How dare you! You little faker, I should have known!" I said, half angry half relieved.  
  
"Hey, hey, what happened to 'Don't leave us now'? Don't you want me alive?" Link asked, holding up his hands. "Hey, did you do that?" He added, seeing the three skullkids on the ground, which were all quickly disappearing, as was the style in Hyrule. Then the events of the last few minutes flooded back to me, and a feeling like none I had ever experienced overwhelmed me.  
  
"Oh my god…" I murmured, feeling like the worst person in the world. I had killed…  
  
"Evalyn, it's okay…" Link started. I shivered, not from fear or cold but from disgust. Trying to think of anything but what had happened, I remembered about Malon.  
  
"I'll be okay, but Malon's hurt," I managed to say.  
  
"It's nothing really, just a scratch…" She said dismissively. "Besides, Evalyn, you're the one I'm worried about." Link stood up and helped Malon to her feet, then did the same for me.  
  
"I…I think I'll be okay, I just have to get used to this…I mean, what's a sword for other then killing? We have to get you to a doctor." I said, trying a smile.  
  
"Yes, we do, I only had the one fairy on me, unfortunately." Link added. I threw one of Malon's arms around my shoulders, and Link took the other. Then with our other arms we created a kind of seat for her, and in that way carried her all the way to Kakariko Village.  
  
  
  
Phew! He wasn't really dead! Poor Evalyn, I'm being so mean to everyone…but that's okay. Please r+r! 


	15. Dear Goddesses, not another competition....

Wow, it's been a while! Oh well, this chapter is…fuuuuuuuuuun…^-^. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Despite Malon's protests that she was fine, she drifted in and out of consciousness from lack of blood all the way the Kakariko. Fortunately, we made good time, although I made it very clear to Link (when Malon wasn't listening) that it was very foolish to leave the horses with the Kokiri. I didn't give him too much grief about it, since he had the nerve to say they had left in a hurry because they were worried about me. After he said that I was silent for a while. It had been a long time since anyone had been worried about me.  
  
It was only about four o' clock when we reached the village for the second time since I had been to Hyrule. It looked almost exactly the same from last time. The doctor's house was a squat little building, with a small garden full of strange herbs and plants in front. I assumed that was what he made the medicine out of. When we entered the building, a strange scent overwhelmed me. It was the same smell as the hospital, which brought back unpleasant memories. A tiny, ancient woman came over from behind a small counter.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked, staring at Malon in a piercing way.  
  
"Um, yes…my friend got stabbed by…by a…" Link stammared.  
  
"Bring her over here." The woman snapped, going to a small examining table. Link and I gently lay Malon down. The woman looked her over, with Malon eyeing her uncomfortably, but staying silent. After what seemed like an eternity, the doctor turned to us.  
  
"She'll be all right. There's a small infection starting, but you brought her in time. She'll have to stay a few days, but she'll live."  
  
"A few days?" Link cried. "We don't have a few days! We have to-" But he caught himself in time. The woman gave him one of her piercing looks, but said nothing. She then looked at me.  
  
"You might want to take care of that one, sonny. She looks like she's about to fall over." She said to Link. He looked at me.  
  
"Oh. You look white as a ghost, Evalyn." He said.  
  
"I'll-I'll be all right…just need a little fresh air, I think…" I muttered, before running out the door, my hand clamped to my mouth.  
  
Link found me a few minutes later, still throwing up in the bushes.  
  
"You all right?" He asked, unnecessarily.  
  
"I will be, I think," I said weakly, kneeling on the ground.  
  
"It must be hard for you. I remember the first time I killed something." He said, sitting next to me.  
  
"It's not just that…well, it's kind of bad, but…in there…it just reminded me of when…I found out about my parents…" I trailed off, the memory coming back to me.  
  
***  
  
I was sitting in the uncomfortable plastic chairs of the waiting room. I was still shaken up from when the police had told me my parents had been in a car accident. He assured me they were still alive, but the look on his face told me it was bad. I was praying silently to whoever would listen, to let my parents be okay. The strange smells of the hospital seemed more bearable then 15 minutes ago, but it still was a constant reminder of where I was. The door opened-a tall doctor with flaming red hair and a big nose came out. He said something to the nurse at the desk, then came over to where I was.  
  
"Evalyn Corwall?" He asked. I nodded.  
  
"Are they okay?" I said, not needing to say who.  
  
"I'm afraid not. They both just passed away." He said in an apologetic tone. He was saying something else, but a strange roaring was in my ears. It wasn't true…it wasn't true…it wasn't true…  
  
***  
  
"What wasn't true?" Link asked, snapping me back to reality. I blinked-I hadn't realized I was speaking out loud.  
  
"I was just…remembering…" Suddenly, a strange feeling came over me. It was like something was pulling at me. I looked around, and I saw a man walking with a small box in his hand. The pull was coming from the man. Not the man-the box. I stood up quickly, and went up to the man, Link following me.  
  
"Excuse me, sir?" I asked. The man turned around, and smiled at me.  
  
"Hello, hello, good day, salutations!" He cried, beaming. "You two entering in the contest tonight?" He added, winking at Link. I didn't like the look of that wink.  
  
"What competition?" I asked warily, glancing at Link, who shrugged. The man waved his arms expressively. He was one energetic guy.  
  
"The couple's competition, being held at the local Pub! Oh, you must go, the different contests, dancing, trivia, poetry, and-" He winked again "-kissing!" I tried to mask the look of horror on my face. The man looked around, the winked yet again, but this time in a confidential manner. How he managed that one, I don't know.  
  
"Can you keep a secret? I have one of the prizes here! It's the most beautiful engagement ring money could buy!" He said, then he opened the box. Before I even saw it, I knew it was the Ring. The one we were looking for. Seeing it only confirmed it.  
  
"I hope to see you there!" He said cheerily, after closing the box. I looked at Link. He shrugged.  
  
"Why does this village have so many stupid competitions?!" I said angrily, before heading back to talk to Malon.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, what should we do?" Malon asked, after hearing about everything that had happened.  
  
"Well, what can we do is more the question." I said.  
  
"We could try to explain to the owner what it really is," Link said.  
  
"We can't let anyone find out what we're doing," Malon said.  
  
"And they probably wouldn't believe us." I added.  
  
"We could try to steal it, which would mean we would get caught and probably never allowed back in Kakariko again." Link offered. Malon and I shook our heads.  
  
"We could try to buy it off of whoever wins it," Link tried.  
  
"What if we can't find them? And they probably wouldn't even sell it." Malon said.  
  
"Um…we could just let them keep it…" head shaking.  
  
"Then the only option left is…" He trailed off. We all knew what the last option was.  
  
"Malon can't go…which means…" I said. Link sighed.  
  
"How good an actress can you be?" Link asked me.  
  
"I just hope we don't get the kissing competition…"  
  
* * *  
  
Two hours later, Link and I were at the door of the pub, with three other chattering, grinning couples in front of us in the line to get in.  
  
"Ready?" Link whispered. I nodded, a fake smile plastered onto my face. All too soon, we were in front of the man testing our 'coupliness'.  
  
"Names?" He asked, looking us over. I kept the smile on my face, while hanging on to Link's arm like we had planned.  
  
"Link and Evalyn," Link said, the same forced grin on his face. The man wrote something on his clipboard.  
  
"And what do you like the most about your lover?" He asked. I almost winced at the word 'lover'.  
  
"Well…it would have to be…his…kindness. He is very sweet," I said, thinking quickly.  
  
"M-hm. And you?" The man asked Link.  
  
"Uh…the way she…makes me feel special." Link said quickly. I noticed that he was starting to turn red.  
  
"All right, go on in." The man said, opening the door. Link and I walked in. The whole area was decorated with pieces of paper in the shape of hearts and bright lights. An orchestra played slow, romantic music.  
  
"And the worst part is yet to come…" Link muttered ominously.  
  
"Aren't I making you feel special enough?" I said sarcastically, batting my eyelashes.  
  
"Oh, stop it. Look, there's the prize sheet." He said, walking over to a big sign hanging on a wall. I followed him, but obviously couldn't read the sign because it was in a different alphabet.  
  
"What's it say? What's the ring a prize for?" I asked Link.  
  
"I'm looking…oh no…" He said, turning white.  
  
"I'm guessing the one about how much you know about your significant other," I said dryly.  
  
"Worse."  
  
"You'd better not be saying…"  
  
"I am."  
  
"Kissing?"  
  
"Right on the money."  
  
"You know what we have to do."  
  
"Yeah. I don't like it though."  
  
"I would take offense at that, but I feel the same way." Another couple came up behind us.  
  
"What's with the long faces?" The man said.  
  
"Oh…uh…we're just disappointed we only have time for one competition." Link said quickly. I nodded.  
  
"Oh, that's too bad! Which one are you entering?" The girl chirped. I stifled the urge to throw something at her.  
  
"The Kissing one."  
  
"Oh, wow! So are we!" The girl giggled. She looked Link over. "Hmm, you know, there's a switch-couple dancing competition…" She said, almost licking her lips. I glanced at the man, who reminded me of a football player-and not an attractive one.  
  
"Uh, that's ok, we only can do one, and we like the kissing one better." I said.  
  
"Too bad. Come on, Horrence, let's go sign up!" I breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Am I wrong, but are you looking forward to this?" Link asked slyly. I glared at him  
  
"You wish. Let's get this over with. When does the competition start?" Link glanced at the poster.  
  
"In about 10 minutes. I guess we should go officially sign up." He said.  
  
"Where do we do that?" I asked, glancing around the crowded bar.  
  
"I think over there at that table with the big sign that says 'sign ups'."  
  
"Shut up. I can't read Hylian."  
  
"Oh yeah. Come on." We threaded our way through the chattering couples. There was yet another line in front of the small, rickety table. An old man with a pinched mouth and tiny, beady eyes was in charge of the sign-ups. He asked the normal questions, like our names and what competition we were signing up for. The forced grin on my mouth was starting to hurt. When we were done, the old guy directed us to a corner of the building where the contestants were beginning to line up for the competition. There were about ten other couples, including the unpleasant pair we had met before. All too soon the actual competition began. A young man who couldn't have been more then 20 explained the rules to us.  
  
"All right, couples, there are some things you should know about this competition. The rules are stated as the following. No making other couples laugh or uncomfortable, no attempts at bribery, and no tongue." There were a few people laughing and a few people booing at the last rule. "You will be judged on the purity, the sweetness, the length, and how obvious how much you two love each other. Have fun!" The man finished cheerily. The judges walked down the line, watching each couple kiss separately. As fate would have it, Link and I were last.  
  
"I hate my life." I said under my breath.  
  
"Just remember, we're doing this for all of Hyrule. We need the ring." Link said in what was supposed to be a reassuring tone.  
  
"Nice try." We stood in silent foreboding until at last the judges came up to us. There were two of them, a man and woman.  
  
"All right, Link and Evalyn? You're up." We faced each other, similar looks of not very well concealed dread. Awkwardly, Link put his arm around my waist, drawing us closer. I closed my eyes, and I was pretty sure Link did the same. Suddenly our lips met, and I didn't know exactly what I was feeling. The strangest feeling came over me, one I couldn't identify. I couldn't describe it as love or anything like that, but it was strange all the same. Since the judge had said we would also be graded on length, I settled in for a long wait. I tried to think of something else, but when you have a guy on your mouth it's kind of hard. I started thinking about how all this was for the good of Hyrule, and in a quest sacrifices had to be made. I decided that probably no hero in history had to go through this at all. That got me surprised-was I a hero? I didn't feel like one. I would have gone deeper into that thought, but then we broke, for need of air. I suppressed the urge to throw up, as Link and I put the fake grins back on our faces.  
  
"Very nice!" The woman said. The man nodded his agreement.  
  
"It's obvious you two love each other very much." He said. Link and I exchanged glances after the two went off to make their final decisions. I scrubbed my mouth on my sleeve furiously. I noticed Link doing the same.  
  
"Your country better have something very important going for it," I muttered darkly to him. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"I hope it does, or else your likely to destroy it." He whispered back.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I shot back, but then the judges came back to announce the winners. I crossed my fingers.  
  
"Well, it's been some tough competition, but we have the winners! In third place, we have Horrence and Gladys, and they win this lovely crystal rose!" The annoying couple we had talked to smiled politely and received their prize.  
  
"In second place, winning this pair of necklaces, is Anju and Kafei!" As the next couple went up, Link stiffened in surprise.  
  
"I know those two! But what are they doing in Hyrule?" He said to himself.  
  
"What?" I asked, confused, but I didn't get an answer as the judges were announcing the first place winners.  
  
"And finally, in first place, winning this amazing engagement ring, is Evalyn and Link!" I wasn't sure which emotion was bigger, relief or joy.  
  
  
  
Well, they didn't win the last one, so they're winning this one. I'm not that heartless. Anju and Kafei? Aren't they supposed to be in Termina? Oh well, please r+r! 


	16. Carrot Top!!!

Halloo! Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but the next one will be longer, I promise. Really!  
  
Disclaimer: La la la, connect the dots, la la la, connect the dots.  
  
Chapter 16 Link insisted on finding Anju and Kafei after the competition, so we found ourselves once again threading through the busy crowds. We finally found them near the door, reading the poster announcing the events. "Anju! Kafei!" Link called happily. I stood as much to one side as I could without being totally separated from Link. "Link? Goddesses, it's been what, four years? How have you been?" Replied the young man in an astonished tone. He and his "lover" were older then Link and I, but only by a couple years at most. The two came over, and I got a better look at them. The man had purple hair and eyes, and had an air about him that suggested that he was someone important, like a King or Prince. The woman had red hair, a little browner then Malon's, and blue eyes. She had a graceful way of walking, but she had something about her that made her look a little like a klutz. I smiled politely as introductions were made between me and the two newcomers. "So what are you two doing in Hyrule?" Link asked finally. Kafei suddenly got a mysterious look on his face. He looked from one side to the other, then leaned forward, beckoning for us to do the same. "I have important news," He said in a whisper. "It's about-" His voice dropped even lower- "the Princess." "Zelda? You know where she is?" Link whispered back. Anju nodded. "We can't talk here. Do you know someplace.private?" She asked. Link raised an eyebrow. Completely lost, I stayed silent. Kafei glanced over at me. "Um.is the company entirely trustworthy?" He asked. I bristled, but Link knew me well enough by now to recognize when my temper would be set off and wisely cut in. "Of course. She's in on it too." "Good. Now, where can we meet?" Kafei continued. "We should probably go back to the doctor's, Malon will want to hear this." Link decided. Anju raised a questioning eyebrow. "She's with us as well." Link explained quickly. Anju nodded. "Now, shall we?" I breathed a sigh of relief as soon as we got outside. It was very easy to become claustrophobic in a place like that. Link and I led the way to the Doctor's place. I worried whether or not the old lady would be listening, but decided to deal with it when the time came. Fortunately, she was no where in sight, although we had to wake Malon up. She spluttered a bit, but her first question was natural enough. "Did you guys win?" I showed her the ring that was still in the box I had gotten it in. She smiled and was about to say something, then saw Anju and Kafei. "Uh." Link quickly explained the situation. Malon grinned. "Finally, some good news. Now we can get this crazy quest over with." For a reason I couldn't yet place, cold struck inside my heart and bones, making me numb. I tried to ignore this new, unexplained complication when Kafei started to speak. "Zelda is hiding in Termina, at my father's house. She's all right for the time being, and knows of the quest status. She wishes to speak to you three as soon as possible. She has the stone." There was a moment's silence. "We'll leave as soon as Malon's better." Link decided. "Don't wait for me! This is important! I can head back to the ranch as soon as I'm better!" The red head protested. "No way, no how. You're coming with us whether you like it or not, missie!" I replied. "All right, but we can leave tomorrow. I'll be all right by then!" Malon gave another attempt. Link and I shook our heads. "No, really, I can already walk-" Malon tried to sit up, but winced in pain so much I gently pushed her back down. "Nice try, carrot top, but no dice. We can leave in a few days, can't we?" I asked, looking at Kafei and Anju. They nodded. I turned back to Malon. "See?" Malon could only give one reply. "Carrot top?"  
  
Please r+r!!! 


	17. Things have taken a drastic turn

Whew, finally finished this chapter!! Writer's block is a real pain in the aize sometimes. Well, anyway, I apologize in advance for the shortness, but it's a really good cliffhanger at the end ^-^ okay, read on McDuff! Oh, by the way, if anyone has the Avril Lavigne cd, listen closely to words of number 4, cuz I think that's a really good one to describe Evalyn.and coming to Hyrule.and stuffs.well anyway if you actually cared enough about this fic to go and listen carefully to it, I'd be amazed. So just read this and review!  
  
Disclaimer: Evalyn may be all of my own design, but ::sigh:: nothing else is. Oh, and the plot's mine too.I think.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Anju and Kafei decided to stay at the local inn, since it was getting crowded at the tiny old woman's house. Link, Malon, and I spent the days talking about our various histories. Link told me about his adventures as the Hero of Time, which left me in awe of him. After all, he wasn't any older then me. I decided that even if I was considered a hero, I could never be as good as he was. Malon entertained us with stories on the ranch. Then came my turn. I was more then a little uncomfortable talking about my past. It almost didn't seem real in this medieval land of Hyrule.  
  
"So, did you have any friends?" Malon asked. I shrugged. "Yeah, a few. But no one really close. I mean, I thought they were, but.well.when my parents died, they.well, they proved they weren't as great friends as I thought." I felt a swell of anger, but quickly pushed it down. "Oh." Was all either of them could say. They didn't ask me any more questions, but I wasn't sure whether or not I was glad about it. The next day, Link took me around Kakariko to "Show me the sites". It was a beautiful rustic little town, with a few shops, inns, and even a windmill, although Link refused to take me inside, insisting I'd be better off for it. Near the end of our tour, we met up with an old blind beggar sitting on the side of the road. Link kindly dropped a few rupees into his iron cup, and was about to move on when he spoke. "Thank you kindly, sir, but I have one more favor to ask." Link paused. "Um.I can't promise anything, but I'll try." The beggar smiled. "As you can tell, I long ago gave up my sight to the Goddesses, but I still find pleasure in having the world described to me. Please, can you describe yourself and your young female companion?" I shivered. I hadn't said a word since we saw the man. The blind, although deprived of sight, had almost super human power in their other four senses. "Well, um.I'm not that good at describing myself." Link stuttered, turning a little pink. The man turned his sightless eyes towards me. "Please, miss, could you describe him for me?" I shrugged. "Okay." I noticed Link getting decidedly pinker, and grinned evilly. "Well, let's see. He's blonde, almost the color of gold, with eyes bluer then the calm ocean. My, he's turning an unnatural shade of red, I hope he's not ill. Um, he's tall, a little taller then me, but I guess that's not much of a help." The beggar nodded eagerly, while Link's blush steadily deepened. "Good, good, now, describe what he's wearing." I briefly hoped that there wasn't any devious underplot for wanting to know all this, and went on. "Well, he's wearing a green tunic, boots, and a weird hat thingy." "What's wrong with my hat?" Link exclaimed. I stifled a bout of laughter, and turned to the man. "Is that a worthy description, sir?" I asked. The man nodded, satisfied. "Now, young man, could you describe your lady friend?" My smile disappeared. It was Link's turn for an evil grin. "Of course, anything to help. Well, she's got brown hair, the color of melted chocolate. Her big eyes are brown too, only a little darker. Like she said, she's a little shorter then me. She's wearing a blue tunic, and white riding pants, and a pair of regular shoes. She's got long hair which is down right now, and no hat thingy." The beggar, a happy look on his ancient face, leaned back from his eager position. "Many thanks, young masters. You've made an old man happy." Link and I quickly returned after that, making fun of the descriptions the whole way. It was two days after the episode with the blind man before the doctor said Malon was well enough for travel. I welcomed the prospect of leaving again. I was getting cabin fever just hanging around that little cabin. The day the five of us was overcast, and the scent of rain was heavy in the air. I wrapped my borrowed cloak tightly around myself, shivering. Despite the warm weather we had recently been having, it was almost unnaturally cold today, almost as if something was about to happen. We were in Hyrule Field, about halfway to the borders of Hyrule according to Link, when a shimmering in the air spooked Anju's horse. She hung on as the horse reared, but just barely. The shimmer condensed until it formed the shape of an enormous man, almost bald and with a white beard, wearing long robes. He bowed to each of us in turn, the turned to Link. "I am sorry if I have startled you, but this was necessary. Things have gotten way out of hand-Zelda isn't sure what happened, but Ganondorf already has a fortress and a dark army under his control. We need you to teleport immediately, even if it's risky." Link, after a moment having been taken aback, nodded. He turned to the rest of us. "This is Rauru, the Sage of Light. He can take us to where Zelda is hiding, but there's a slight risk with a group this big." He said. I stirred uneasily in my saddle, remembering my dream about Rauru. "What kind of risk?" Asked Malon. Rauru shrugged. "Anything from misplacing someone, to.well.being turned inside out." Everyone present winced. "In any case, you need to be taken to Zelda immediately. The other sages will be there, too." He said. Everyone nodded, and he performed some sort of incantation combined with a great deal of arm waving. I had the same feeling as when Link transported us via ocarina into the Temple of Time, except this time I felt.different. Like, something was pulling at me, strange clammy arms. When my feet finally slammed in the ground, it was so hard my vision wavered for a moment, and everything went dark. It took me a moment to realize that the real reason behind this was because Rauru had slammed a piece of wood into the back of my head just as I landed. My last thought before I passed out was: "I hope I'm not inside out."  
  
  
  
Okay, I have a poll here, not because I'm necessarily going to do anything with this, but I'm honestly curious.  
  
How many of you want to see Evalyn and Link hook up?  
  
YESSS THEY WERE SO MEANT FOR EACH OTHER IT WAS FREAKING DESTINY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD They'd be a cute couple! Eh.whatever. No! Too typical. Hell no! I'm a shoopy Zelinker and think Link should marry his sister! (ummm ignore this one I'm venting again lol)] Actually, I think that Malon and Link were ALREADY an item. Please let me know what you think! And really, I'm just curious, your answers will possibly have no effect whatsoever on the plot.  
  
Please r+r!!! 


	18. Insulting the guards really is too easy

Sorry to make ya wait, but here it is! What you've all been waiting for! The next chapter of.Travel to Hyrule!  
  
Disclaimer: Uh uh. Don't even think it.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
My first instinct when I woke up was to touch my aching head. To do so proved to be more pain then it was worth, but I felt a sticky liquid where I had been hit. I opened my eyes, but that didn't do any good either. Wherever I was had no light whatsoever. "Link?" I called out softly. I heard a slight moan in response. "Link, is that you? Is Malon here?" I whispered. "Ev? I dunno.where IS here?" He replied. I shrugged, then remembered no one could see. "I think we've been tricked." I could almost see him roll his eyes. "Do you remember the dream I had?" "The one where we died?" "No, the one I had when I was attacked by that redead." "Oh, the one that said Beware of Rauru? Yeah. I just can't figure out why he turned traitor.I mean, he's the Sage of Light for crying out loud!" "Yeah. Hey, wait-where's Malon?" "I'm right here." Came a voice to my right. "Good, everyone's here," Link said. "That's something to be thankful for." We all fell silent. Just then, a burst of light seared into my brain. It took me a few seconds to realize it wasn't a magical attack, just someone bringing a torch. I blinked a few times, and my vision started to return, revealing our cell. It was smaller then I had first thought, about a 20 feet squared prison, with a few loose rocks and a pile of straw in a corner. Malon was sitting a few feet away from my right, and Link sat across from me. The source of light had come from a guard standing outside the bar door, holding an incredibly bright torch. "Good, you're awake." He sneered. I decided I didn't like him. "We are? Wow, we hadn't figured that out! Gee, you're smart!" Malon giggled, and Link smiled. The guard, however, didn't find it amusing. "Shut up, stupid, or you won't get no food!" The guard growled. I rolled my eyes. "Gasp! My stupidity has cost us our food for tonight! Tell me, if ignorance is punished by hunger, how come you and that Rauru guy are both so huge?" This time even Link chuckled. The man turned red. "That's it! You and you're stupid friends can go hungry!" He stalked away. I blew a raspberry at his retreating figure. After he had gone from sight, I turned to my friends. "Sorry guys, I guess I shouldn't have gone that far." Link shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It was probably poisoned or something. And besides, it's good to know that at least you aren't beaten back." Malon nodded. "Yeah, and do you know the slop they usually feed prisoners? I'd rather go hungry." She made gagging sounds to illustrate her point. I grinned. "Yeah, it was worth it to see that guy's face. I didn't know that shade of red even existed." Our laughter seemed out of place in the dungeon, but it felt good to laugh again. * * * What seemed like a few hours later, a different guard came down to look in on us. As I looked at him, I realized this one was no fool-he looked smart, and was almost handsome, not what you'd expect working for someone who was apparently evil. Even so, I treated him with the same contempt as I had the other guard. "Finally, some room service has been provided." I said in a haughty, aristocratic voice. "Be a dear and go fetch us some tea, please. Two lumps of sugar and a squeeze of lemon juice in mine." Malon said, imitating my tones, waving him away. "Well, what are you hanging around for? Hop to it, boy!" Link said, clapping his hands. The guard smiled. "They told me I would find some resistance." He said in a silky voice, with a glint of steel ill concealed in his tones. He took out a small, clear orb, with a red smoke swirling in its center. I didn't like the look of it, but I concealed that with another comment. "Are all servant boys this lazy?" I had hardly finished speaking when a feeling like someone had punched me in the stomach, with spikes on their knuckles. I doubled over, fighting to breathe, not noticing the tears that rolled down my face. Link jumped up, his normally pale face turning red. "What did you do to her? What is that thing?" He demanded. Malon came over to where I still sat doubled over, and tried to do what she could to help me. At this, the guard only smiled more. "Something to.ensure that you come." He said silkily. Allowing Malon to help me stand up, I glared at him. "Coward! You're scared of three, unarmed prisoners-" I tried to ignore the second blow, without success. Link picked up one of the loose rocks and threw it at the guard, but it bounced harmlessly off the bars. The unpleasant man laughed, a sound that made me grit my teeth. "Now, are you coming or not?" He fingered the orb lovingly. I pulled away from Malon, still holding me up, and went face to face to the guard, or at least as much as I could through the bars. A small part of my brain was pleased to note I had about five inches on him in height. "All right. What do you want?" I growled. He met my defiant gaze coolly, but I was positive I saw a hint of fear in his eyes. "I? I want a nice home, maybe a nice wife. My lord Rauru? He wishes to see you." I snorted in contempt. "Lord? All right, we'll play you're little game. We'll come." The guard shook his head. "Not all of you. Just the ringleader." I raised an eyebrow. "Which one would that be?" "Unless there's another pretty little brunette, you." He smiled nastily. Despite my attempts to make him burst into flame using my mind, nothing happened, so I had to settle for more glaring. "Fine. I'll come. But I want to come back to see those two all right." "Of course. You're the only one in any real danger." I stepped back from the door, which he opened. I shot an apologetic glance at Link and Malon before following the guard.  
  
Pleez r+r!!! 


	19. I Am Your Father

See how much more punctual I'm being about updating? Hee hee.this chapter is pretty very important, even if it is kind of short. Please let me know what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: Mine! All mine! This block of cheese is all mine! HANDS OFF!!  
  
Chapter 19  
  
To make myself feel better on the long walk to.wherever we were going, I made sure to step on the guard's heels whenever I got the chance. That stopped when he used to orb against me again. Since I couldn't walk for a few minutes, he dragged me by my hair the rest of the way. I decided he was on my List. On the very top. It made me feel better that he didn't like me screaming profanities in his general direction while I was being dragged. Believe me, you can be pretty creative with insults in that kind of situation. Finally we reached an enormous pair of doors, elaborately carved with strange designs. The guard let go of me then licked his finger then drew a symbol on the door, which was obviously some kind of spell, because it creaked open afterwards of it's own accord. He grinned nastily and told me to go in. I told him somewhere he could go. He growled and shoved me in, then the doors slammed behind me. All I could see in the enormous room was a desk with the same designs as the door, with a chair behind it facing away from me. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, come on! This is SO cliché! I hope you're getting sued by the owners of James Bond." The chair didn't turn around, but the someone started talking. "Dear, I have no idea what you are talking about. Please, have a seat." A chair suddenly appeared in mid air, then went behind me and scooped me up. Against my protests, it brought me up to the desk on the opposite side of the someone. He finally turned around, revealing- "Dad?!?!" I gasped. It couldn't be true-but there he was, same mustache, same face, same voice. He ws even wearing his favorite leather jacket. I stood up. "Dad, what-how-" He smiled. "Ev, calm down." He said smoothly. I stood up. "This-this isn't possible-you're dead, the doctor said so-" He shook his head. "No. They were mistaken. We were taken to Hyrule, just as you have been." He said, still smiling. "We?" I asked, still shaken. This had to be a trick, but. "Your mother is here, too. We can talk to her later, but for now we have other things to discuss." Something wasn't right here, something was wrong, horribly wrong. "Daddy, what happened? What's going on?" This time his smile changed to a slight frown. "Ev, you know what's going on. They tricked you." "Yes, I know Rauru was a traitor-" He shook his head. "Not Rauru. Those kids, Link, and Marin." "Malon." I corrected automatically. Then what he said hit me. "No! Dad, they can't be-they're my friends! They helped me, they were nice to me- " "Evalyn, you foolish girl! You can't even see what's going on? They tricked you to make you against the right side. Why else would they be nice to you?" I couldn't say anything to that. Then something else registered. I realized what was wrong. Dad never yelled at me, or called me foolish. And James Bond was his hero-that was why he loved his leather jacket so much. "Right. Sure. And you're not just saying that, Rauru!!" His face grew ugly with the rage that twisted it. The image twisted horribly until it formed the shape of the enemy. Rauru sneered at me. "You're smarter then you look." He said sharply. I thought quickly. He was more powerful then I thought, if he could look like my dad. I had to have a plan. Then he said something that jarred my thoughts completely. "You know, that may have been a mean trick, but that was the only way to get you to see the truth. Those two are the enemy, Evalyn Corwall. They are the ones responsible for your parents death." He said calmly, studying my reaction. I was stunned-it couldn't be true, could it? "You lie. How could they have been responsible? It was a car crash, a random happening." I protested. "Oh? Who wanted you to come here? It only stands to reason that with your parents out of the way, you would be more agreeable to help them- as long as you never found out." I didn't say anything. "You see? We are the ones that you should side with. Besides-" He leaned closer. Repulsed, I scooted back, but was stopped by my chair. "- besides, we can make your parents-shall we say-not just an illusion." He smiled nastily. I gasped. "What? How?" I whispered, in awe. He grinned wolfishly. "We have our ways. But only on one condition. You have something- well, three somethings-we want. We have the Stone, but the other three-we can't take them by force, you see. We need them willingly given to us." I was hardly listening to what he was saying. My parents? Alive? But Link and Malon-what Rauru said sounded reasonable. I looked up. "What must I do?"  
  
Lord of the Rings quote, I know, but that's not the important part. EVALYN'S (considering) GOING TO THE DARK SIDE!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Please r+r! ~Dekustar the Mad Author 


	20. A Truth Spell

Wow, I'm being a lot better about updating! Even though some people didn't like this fic. To the coward who didn't even leave his screen name, why can't heroes have emotions? In almost every single story with a hero, they end up falling in love! And space age battles? What the hell is that all about? What were you smoking when you reviewed? I sincerely hope you don't actually write anything. Anyway, sorry for everyone who that doesn't apply to, I'll shut up now.  
  
Disclaimer: Not now, not ever.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Rauru grinned. I shuddered despite myself. "I knew this would be easy. Ganondorf said that you would be hard to be convinced, but I knew better. You know the right way to go, don't you?" His grin widened. "Actually, I would like to know something. I had thought it would be harder to shake your ridiculous ideas about those two being your friends." I shrugged. "Link already admitted to lying to me once. And I never really trusted them-why should I? They weren't of my kind, and they didn't even understand me. Not really. As long as we're being honest, I have a question of my own. Why?" I asked. Rauru looked puzzled. "Why what?" "Why did you betray them? I thought being the Sage of Light automatically put you on the side of the other sages-unless they're here too?" I asked, looking around. He shook his head. "I was right. You are clever. That's one of the only intelligent questions I've heard today. No, the other sages aren't here-they still cling to naïve beliefs that Zelda will bring them glory. I have seen the truth. Besides, there are other reasons why I helped.my brother." I sat back in my chair suddenly. "You're brothers? You and Ganondorf? Does anyone else know?" I asked, intrigued. "No. When we were younger, our paths split-but family loyalties always remain strong. I was the one who kept releasing him. No one suspected me-as no one suspected the Sage of Light to even be associated with the supposed King of Evil." I shrugged. "I didn't ask for your life story. Anyway, when do I get my reward? My parents?" I demanded. Rauru chuckled. "After the ceremony." "Ceremony?" "My dear, haven't you once considered how to use the Objects of Power? There's only one day a year they can be activated, and that day is drawing nearer and nearer. We just need two more things-the remaining objects of power, which you possess, and the blood of the Hero of Time." He watched me closely, to make sure I wasn't going to turn traitor. Like that would happen. "You mean, you have to do some sort of ritual? And why do we have to kill him?" I asked, my voice bored. "It's the way these things always work. The Goddesses demand the one thing that is the purest form of life-blood. Blood is life. Haven't you ever wondered why Redeads thirst for it? No, I suppose you don't even know about them, do you? Anyway, the ceremony will be soon. Then, you will be rewarded with that you desire-and more." He grinned. I thought for a moment. "All right. But before I give you the Objects, I have one more demand." "Oh?" "I want to perform the ceremony. I want to kill him." For the first time in the whole conversation my voice showed some of the anger I was feeling. Rauru chuckled. "My dear, why should we trust you? For all I know you could be plotting right now to spring them out of jail, and leave us to wait another year." I laughed, a cold, dead sound. "I don't expect you to trust me, just as I don't trust you. But you can believe me-I want to perform the ceremony. If you won't let me, no power, no blood. You have my word." Rauru looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know, we have ways to make sure you're telling the truth. A spell. If you are as 'believable' as you say, then you won't object to this?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I matched it with one of my own. "Do what you will. I have nothing to hide." Rauru opened a drawer in his desk, and pulled out a small box, which he unfolded into a small cloth. "Hold up your hand and ball it into a fist. Yes, like that. Now, put this cloth over your hand." I draped it over my fist. For being all dark and evil, this just looked ridiculous. "Now, I'm going to ask you some questions. What is your name?" "Cindy Crawford." The cloth, normally white, turned a deep black. "The truth, this time." "Evalyn Corwall." The cloth turned back to white. "Do you have the Sword, Ring, and Key?" "Yes." The cloth stayed white. "Do you have any plans to free your friends." "No." The cloth remained as it was. "Will you kill the Hero of Time?" "I will perform the ceremony." The cloth, again, stayed white. Rauru smiled again, and took the cloth back. "Most excellent. I look forward to working with you in the future. Dismissed." I finally got out of that chair, and went out the doors. The guard was waiting for me, to escort me out of the cell. Once he had thrown me back in, I noticed he was standing just out of sight from the other two outside the cell. "Evalyn! You're back! Are you okay?" Link asked urgently as he and Malon came over to look me over. I glared at them coldly. "Keep away from me." I said icily. They looked shocked. "What? Ev, what's wrong?" Malon asked, concern deep in her eyes. "I said keep away from me. I know what you did. And I'm on the right side now." I grinned, a mirror of Rauru's grimace. Link looked stunned. "Ev, what are you talking about? What did we do? And what do you mean-you aren't-" I just looked at him. Realization covered his features, and his face fell into a glare. "I don't understand, what's going on?" Malon asked, looking from me to Link, and back again. Link didn't take his eyes away from me as he replied to Malon. "I understand. Come on Malon, this half of the cell is tainted. I wouldn't want to dirty myself by staying here too long." He went over to the opposite wall and slumped down, turning his glare to the wall. Malon followed him, still asking what was going on. Even though they're voices were dropped down to whispers, I could guess what they were talking about. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the guard flit past the door, down the hall to Rauru's chambers. I curled up as best I could against the wall, and closed my eyes.  
  
  
  
Thought I was faking you out, huh? Looks like she's really on the dark side. Please r+r!!! 


	21. A Binding Agreement

Whew! It must be a record, I'm really cranking out these chapters! For some reason I'm writing them faster now when I'm in school and really busy with school stuff, then when in the summer I had more free time then I knew what to do with.::shrug:: And by the way, to those of you who don't want Evalyn to turn to the dark side, I KNOW! I didn't wanna make her all evil either, but well.I guess I did ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: ::starts singing I Feel Like a Woman by Shania Twain::  
  
  
  
Chapter 21  
  
When I woke up later, Link and Malon refused to even look in my direction. I had actually expected that. Who wouldn't be mad at me? After we were delivered food that no one ate, I was again taken away by the same guard, although to my relief he didn't have the pain orb. He led me down to the same room as before, only this time instead of a desk it held two chairs. They were filled with Rauru, and a man I had seen before-I just couldn't remember it. They both smiled the same smile when they saw me. I sat down in a chair sitting down opposite of them. "Hello, Rauru. Ganondorf, I presume?" I said, turning to the second man. He nodded. His shoulder length hair was red enough to glow in the dark, and his nose could have poked someone's eye out. "My brother happens to be too trusting on occasion. I wanted to make sure for myself you were as you say." Ganondorf said. His voice finally triggered where I'd seen him before. "You! I know you! You were the doctor who told me when-when my-" I frowned. "Aren't you?" The two brothers looked at each other. "My child, you were distraught. You have never seen me before, I guarantee it." Ganondorf said smoothly. I frowned, but said nothing. "All right. What did you plan on doing to make sure I am truly on the right side?" I asked, fiddling with a rock I had found in my pocket. "Just a few questions. Rauru, leave us." Ganondorf said. The former Sage looked startled. "What?" "Leave. Now." The man repeated. Rauru got up and left in a huff, his chair disappearing behind him. Ganondorf leaned forward in his chair.  
  
"Now. First, I would like to ask you-when will we get the objects?"  
  
"Not before I know for sure I will be able to perform the ceremony." I got up, and walked over to his chair, so I could look him eye to eye. He repulsed me, but I forced myself to stay where I was. "We're an awful lot alike, you know, you and me." I stepped back and started pacing in front of his chair. "What do you mean?" He asked, sneering, which I think was supposed to be a smile. "What I mean is, we're both cautious, and untrusting. You want something from me, and I want something from you. Actually, you want three somethings I have, and I want three somethings you can do for me." Ganondorf drew a parchment from mid-air. The show of power these two were performing to impress me was just irritating. "All right. Let's say we make a binding contract, hmm? Just to make sure neither of us go back on our word." He drew out a quill from midair, and started writing. "I, Ganondorf, hereby pledge too." He trailed off, and looked up at me expectantly. I went back to my chair and sat in it sideways, with my feet over one arm and my head over the other. "That depends. I want to know more about this ceremony." I said, staring up at the blank ceiling. He sighed. "Basically, it will take place in a showroom, I'll show it to you later. There will be an executioner's block, where that boy's head will rest. We will design it so the objects will be sort of underneath his neck when you chop off his head, using an axe we have specially designed. The blood will run onto them, and they will be activated. Then there's the turning into a God, yadda yadda yadda, you won't be involved in that part." He poised his pen above the parchment again. "Understand?" "Actually, there's something I would like to know more about. Who exactly will become a God?" I asked. "Why, me, of course. And when I am, before the world is destroyed by the Goddesses being overthrown, I shall make sure you and Rauru will be taken to a safe haven." "And my parents?" I asked. "Your-ah, yes, of course. You, Rauru, and your parents." "All right. Write this: I, Ganondorf, hereby pledge to restore one Evalyn Corwall's parents back from the dead, as they were before." I waited for his pen to catch up before I continued. "I will also allow aforementioned girl to perform the ceremony of activating the Four Objects of Power, namely the Sword, Key, Stone, and Ring. Also, I pledge to take Evalyn Corwall and parents to a safe haven before the world is destroyed." I paused. "Wait. Change that last bit. I pledge to take Evalyn Corwall and her parents to be taken back to their original planet before this one is destroyed." I waited for him to finish. He shrugged. "Fair enough. And you will do in return?" He asked. I paused a moment, thinking of how I wanted to word it. "In return, said Evalyn Corwall will give one Ganondorf the three objects of power she possesses-the Sword, the Key, and the Ring. I think that's all." I said. Ganondorf nodded. "Now, this will require a signature in blood." He said, pricking himself and signing it. I shuddered, but cut myself on a sharp edge of the rock and signed underneath the not-dry signature of Ganondorf's. "All right. Do you need me any longer?" I asked, sitting up properly. "Yes. Don't go back to that cell-we'll give you a proper room." A new guard came in from an unspoken command, and he escorted me a to an enormous chamber, filled with a fireplace, enormous bed, dresser, and wardrobe that was full with a set of clothes that happened to be just my size. A note was pinned on a set of fancy-looking robes, which read: "Wear these at the ceremony." I put them back carefully. I thought for a moment, then pulled out the Key of Power from a special pouch Link had given me that would allow only me to be able to open and close it. I held it in my palm, and spoke a few words of magic that had all been taught to me before. The Sword and Ring appeared in mid air, and I caught them before they could drop to the ground. I put them between to the two mattresses on my bed, and lay down on top. I didn't feel anything, so I left that to be their new hiding place instead of wherever they stayed before I activated the summoning spell. I sat on the edge of my bed and stared out the window across the room. I noticed that it was about noon, and it looked like a beautiful day. It would have been ideal for traveling if we were going in there. The thought brought up more-memories of me, Malon, and Link laughing, me and Link at the kissing competition, riding across Hyrule Field. I sighed, then shook my head violently. Thoughts like that would only get me in trouble. I stood up, and noticed another door aside from the hallway. I opened it and discovered a bathroom, with an enormous bath tub. I grinned. A bath sounded good, then maybe changing out of the clothes I had worn for days.  
  
  
  
::cries:: it's official, she signed in blood! There's no way out! Please review! See? Just click that button that says "go", and you'll get a free wish, as long as that wish is to see the review box so you can leave the nice crazy author a nice review ^-^!  
  
\/ right there. See it? 


	22. The Ceremony

I am really pumping out these chapters! I hope you like this chapter ^-^ tis coolies!  
  
Disclaimer: If you really think I own any of this, then leave a beep at the message.  
  
Chapter 22 The next few days passed a blur. Most of the time I spent memorizing the lines I had to speak, and more memorizing of exits and entrances and so forth. Ganondorf was true to his promise of showing me the arena where the actual ceremony would take place. The place was huge. You could have fit my old house, school, and probably the white house in there all together. Apparently there was a lot of dark force types who really wanted to see the Hero of Time croak, especially by the hands of the girl who was supposedly working along side him. When I asked Ganondorf why if there were so many dark forces why couldn't he make a super army, he muttered something and gave me a look that clearly said never to ask that question again. Actually, in general, everyone was pretty nice to me, even if they didn't let me go outside or wouldn't talk to me or anything. They were probably scared of or for me, or still didn't trust me. I could understand that, but it was annoying nonetheless. Once I visited Link and Malon's cell, expecting to have various objects thrown at me. Instead, they simply ignored me-which was somehow worse then yelling and screaming. The day of the ceremony dawned clear, and it looked cold through my window. I was awoken early for a sort of prayer service, then a group of demon-slave-type-things took me back to my room to "prepare" me. Surprisingly, the process was a lot longer then it sounded. Instead of just a bath, I had to wash completely, not to mention hair arranging, make up applying, nail trimming and manicuring, and other things that seemed unnecessary to me-but then again, I wasn't a big fan of the whole beatifying deal. When I finally slipped into the ornate robes, I was amazed to find out that there were like 20 different ties that had to be combined exactly right for the robe to work. I decided that this was definitely the last sacrificing ceremony I was ever going to attend to, let alone participate in. It was just too much work. When I was finally "ready", the demony slave things led me down to the arena. By then it was late afternoon (I wasn't exaggerating when I said the preparation took a while) and it was time for the ceremony to begin. First there was a group singing of some sort of anthem that I couldn't understand a word of, then Ganondorf made his prayer/speech combination. "My friends!" He bellowed. The restless forces calmed down almost immediately. In the audience I could see wolfoses like the one that had mangled my leg, three different kind of skeleton things, and even a few redeads in their own corners, not to mention tons of other ghouls and goblins that I had never seen before. For a second I wished Link was here to identify them all for me, but I pushed the thought away. "My friends! This is the moment of truth, of triumph, of destiny! We have been struggling for years for this to happen-not only will the power of the Goddesses be ours, but our long time enemy, Link, the triple cursed Hero of Time, will be vanquished!" There was a break as the cheering filled the stadium. "Yes, this day has been long in coming-but good things come to those who wait! And we have waited long enough!" Again, cheering echoed around the huge place. I never realized how much they all hated Link. "As you may or may not know, the Hero's sacrifice will be performed by the other world girl, Evalyn, bearer of the Four!" I stepped forward into the light at these words, and more cheering filled the air. I smiled, and hefted the enormous axe they had given me for the ceremony. "Yes, she was against us for a time, but as you can see, she has come to the true side! The great side! And obviously, the most powerful side! And, we thought it was most fitting that the despised Hero would be slain by the girl he thought of as a friend!" This time, the cheering wasn't stopped until they dragged out Link out in chains. His appearance startled me-his hat was gone, and his tunic was ripped in several paces. He was pale and dangerously thin. I felt a little bad for him-rocks, dirt, spittle, and other less pleasant things were hurled at him as he stumbled on to the platform. The two pig-like things Ganondorf had called Moblins dragged him up the stairs and to the block where I was waiting. Despite the size and obvious strength of the Moblins, Link managed to stop in front of me. The look he gave me was filled with such hate that I almost felt physically hit from it. "Traitor!" He hissed. "Turncoat! Weasel! Coward!" he jeered, then spit in my face. One of his guards hit him roughly in the head and tried to drag him to the block, but he managed to stay where he was, even though he was bent in half from the weight of the chains he was in. "Evalyn, I'm glad I'm getting killed tonight! You know why? I was happier when I was naïve and foolish enough to think there was still good in the world! The only thing I regret was ever trusting a piece of scum like you!" He finally allowed the guards to drag him over and put his head on the block. I was stung by his words, but there wasn't any time for self-pity. After his head was put on the block, he didn't even try to escape. He just knelt there. I almost wished he would struggle at least. No one bothered holding him down or tying him down, since it was obvious he had accepted his fate. Ganondorf said a few more words, then it was my turn. I stepped up to the block where Link lay. He wouldn't even look at me, just stared down. The way they had positioned the executioner's block was a little strange. There were two bars that were on foot long poles that came from the bottom, where the Sword, Stone, Ring, and Key lay. The top bar supported Link's forehead while the second one was at the bottom of his neck, so his head would fall in amongst the four objects. In the deathly quiet I put one foot underneath his chest so I could get a better angle for chopping, then raised the axe.  
  
BWA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!! THE WORST CLIFFHANGER IN THE WOOOOOOOOOOOORLD! HA HA!!!! Even though it's kind of obvious she's gonna kill him, IT'S STILL A CLIFFHANGER! WOO HOO!!! Please r+r, and please don't flame me for the cliff hanger ^-^''' 


	23. The Princess

Chapter 23  
  
I LOVE EVIL CLIFFHANGERS!! HEE HEE!!! PLEASE ENJOY! IT'S ALMOST OVER! AND I'M REALLY HYPER!  
  
Disclaimer: I'M TOO HYPER TO TYPE A FUNNY DISCLAIMER!  
  
Chapter 23 "Mommy, mommy! Look what I found!" The little brown-haired girl, her hands held in front of her holding something, charged across the small yard to where a young woman was standing. The woman smiled and knelt in front of her daughter. "What did you find, Evalyn?" She asked, her smile so big it was heard in her warm voice. The little girl panted out her answer, and revealed what had been clutched in her hand. "Mommy, I found a pretty key thing!! Look at it!" She said, handing her mother the key. It was small and grimy-looking, but the mother noticed something her 3-year-old (who could not read) had not. "What's that strange writing on it?" She murmured, her smile replaced by a frown of concentration. "Mommy, isn't it pretty?" Evalyn insisted, tugging on her mother's jeans. The woman stood up, still watching the key. "Evalyn, put this back where you found it? Someone will be looking for it." She said, handing the key back to her daughter. "Aww." The little girl walked back across the yard, and placed the key ceremoniously back in the bushes where she had found it. "Bye bye, key. I'll see you in a while." She said, then ran off to play some other game.  
  
**************  
  
"That's what they all say! Well, you know what, I'm sick and tired of people acting like I don't know how to deal. If I want to be angry, I'll be angry! There's nothing wrong with that!" Even as I was speaking my throat started getting tight as the scratchiness in the back of my eyes threatened to turn into a flood of tears. I brushed at them irately. "Evalyn, don't let anger alienate you from the rest of the people who care about you!" I turned around, sniffling. "No one's left who care's about me." "That's not true, and you know it. Malon cares about you, the sages care about you, I care about you, Link cares about you."  
  
*************  
  
"You would probably get an answer more readily if you don't kill first then ask questions later. Not that it matters, but my name is Evalyn, thank you very much. Wait a minute, you don't know what a bus is?" I paused. "Is this some sort of a joke? Well, a bus is a big car, only it's usually yellow or blue. It carries lots of people." I said that last bit with more than a little sarcasm, and I really would have this was a big joke, except there was no one left in the world who cared about me. The boy, however, just looked more confused.  
  
"What's a car?" I gave him a long, hard look.  
  
"Where are we, Africa? Or have I gone back in time to the world of King Arthur? Where am I?" I asked, my anger replaced with fear.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, but we're in Hyrule. Where are you from? By the way, my name's Link."  
  
*************  
  
I saw that I was in a bright, sunny room, in a bed next to a window, though I couldn't see anything out because I was lying down. On the other side of me was two chairs, both of them occupied, by Link and a pretty, redhead about my age who I assumed was Malon.  
  
*************  
  
"Link, no! Not you too! This can't be true! Don't leave us now, not when we have a quest to take care of! You're.you're my best friend, and I need you!"  
  
*************  
  
In the deathly quiet I put one foot underneath his chest so I could get a better angle for chopping, then raised the axe.  
  
*************  
  
I paused a moment with the axe in the air, feeling the eyes of thousands on me. That one moment told me that they would be totally unprepared for what I was about to do. Bringing the foot under Link up hard and fast, I kicked him out of the axe's path as I swung down with all my might, sending it crashing down onto the Four Objects. The split second after I heard the clang, I was afraid I was wrong, but then the incredible wave of pure energy hit me like a cannon, bulling me back about 10 feet. I landed on my back, hard, but didn't allow myself any time for self pity. I scrambled upright, just in time to see the shards of the Sword, the Stone, the Key, and the Ring spiral up as if in a tornado, and rip through the air to go on seemingly forever. The silence afterwards could have deafened me, then a buzz of anger came from the crowd, escalating until it turned into a raging storm of cries that made my ears want to bleed. Ganondorf simply stared stupidly at the spot where all his plans should have come out as one glorious triumph, while Rauru looked like he would start frothing at the mouth. I ran over to Link, the axe still in my hands. "Link, hold our your chains!" I shouted to make myself heard above the din. He stared at me for a moment, as if he couldn't believe what had just happened. "Link, hurry!" I screamed, holding the axe up. He finally held out his hands as far apart as they could, and I brought the keen blade crashing down, separating them and freeing him for moment. I grabbed one of his hands with my free one, keeping the other firmly clasped on the big battleaxe, and dragged him up. "Now RUN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, dragging him as I ran down the walkway. We only got about halfway down before Ganondorf stopped us by blocking our path. I never saw anyone so angry, except when Link thought I had turned traitor. His eyes were red, his face such a deep purple it was almost black. "YOU!" he bellowed. He didn't give me a chance to answer-he simply sent some sort of magic at me, which seemed to set my very veins on fire with the pain. I didn't remember falling down, only Link picking me up and running with me past Ganondorf, somehow avoiding the King of Evil. I didn't come to my senses fully until we had gotten a ways away, and Link let me run on my own, seeming to understand that the only way to survive was to get away. We stopped after a little while, when I remembered something. "Link-Malon!" I gasped out, clutching at a stitch in my side. He nodded, and I led the way to the prison cells. We found Malon's cell, and while I hacked away at the lock with the axe I had somehow hung on to, Link went down the row, looking for someone or thing. Malon didn't ask any questions, seeming to accept the fact that I had never betrayed them after all. After I had gotten her out, Link came running up the corridor. "Evalyn, there's someone else you should meet, and even better if you let her out." He led Malon and I down the corridor some distance, then stopped in front of one cell. As I looked in, I almost knew immediately who it was. The resemblance to Link was uncanny, and her very posture seemed to scream royalty. I curtsied, all while still with the axe. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Princess Zelda."  
  
MORE FUN FUN EVIL CLIFFHANGERS! PLEASE R+R AND THAT'LL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT FASTER! I PROMISE! 


	24. The REAL Sage

Sorry it took me so long! And a pre-apology for the chapter-tis kinda rushed and choppy, but a LOT of important tinges are happening right now! PLEASE R+R!!!!! Oh, and the super crappy format I must apologize for too, I have paragraphs on the original document but spooty fanfiction has it all messed up. I'm sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: Cheese cheese cheese cheese cheese cheese cheese cheese cheese cheese cheese cheese cheesity cheese!  
  
Chapter 24 The princess brusquely waved me back up. "There's no time for that now. Get me out of here, I have to put Ganondorf back in the Sacred Realm!" I silently obeyed, although it took longer since there were five locks. The princess WAS an important prisoner, after all. Despite her tattered and dirty garments, the princess swept out of her cell as if she were entering a ballroom. "You are the Bearer of the Four, I presume?" She asked. "Evalyn." I corrected automatically. Link nudged me in the ribs, but I ignored it. Zelda glared down her nose at me. "Evalyn. Do you have the four objects?" She asked frostily. I decided that the fact she was some important princess was fine, but she was a major snob. "No. They were destroyed." I replied. Zelda raised an eyebrow. "It's better this way, I think. Now there's no chance of anyone destroying the universe.this way, anyway." I explained. Zelda nodded. "Surprisingly wise for someone so young. However-" Whatever she was going to say was drowned out by the arrival of Ganondorf. His blood- curdling howl of rage echoed down the halls. Link instinctively stepped in front of Zelda, Malon, and I, but I gently pushed him aside as Ganondorf came charging down the hall, a gigantic blade raised above his head. I ducked as he swung it sideways at my head, and swiftly kicked at his ankles. He went down hard, and I moved swiftly to stand on the wrist that held the sword. The evil King started summoning a ball of energy in his other hand, but knowing this would lead to more hurting and possible death I kicked his head. He went out like a light. "Amazing. A girl, not even a Hero by birth, defeated the evil King without any weapons." Zelda remarked, coming over. I made a face at her back, but decided now was not the time to show her what I thought of her. "I need the other sages." Zelda muttered, and said a few short words in a language I didn't recognize. Six balls of colored light suddenly swooped into the hall, which transformed into a Zora, Goron, two women, Saria, and Rauru. The Sage of Light squealed like a piglet when he saw Zelda free and started to disappear, but the big Goron tackled him and held him to the floor. One of the women, who was wearing enormous pants, a bikini-top, and had flaming red hair, drew one of the two swords on her back and held it to the fat man's throat. "Come on, Highness, lemme play with him!" She said, in a slight accent that I couldn't place. "Nabooru, now is not the time-and his powers are still a problem." The Princess said coldly. The woman-Nabooru, I assumed-made a face, but stepped back. "What should we do about his powers?" Link asked. Zelda turned to Rauru. "We move them to the rightful Sage of Light." "What?" Everyone asked. "Rauru was not the original choice for the Light Sage. The first choice disappeared mysteriously. Since I would have known if he had died, I think he had taken another shape, for whatever reason. I dismissed the thought, thinking he didn't have the courage to take the position. Now, I think, it's time we found him." Zelda closed her eyes and started humming, and I felt a strange sort of electricity forming in the room. A loud screech was heard, and an enormous owl came swooping in the now-crowded corridor, his wings brushing both walls. He came to land in front of Zelda, who bowed. Link made a confused sound. "Kaepora? But-how-" He stuttered, coming forward to look at the bird. Kaepora made a strange hooting/whistling sound, which I realized had words in it. "Young hero, it's been a long time. Why have you summoned me, Your Majesty?" He asked, turning to Zelda. "Kaepora Gaebora, this is not your true name-nor your true shape. Try to remember your real life." She said, reaching up to touch the owl's forehead. He blinked, hooted a few times, then suddenly threw back his head and made another screeching sound, this one reminding me of a cry of triumph. "KREEGAH! I remember! I am Kaegah, first son of Gahtren, and-the true sage!" Zelda grinned. "You're memory and your name is returned, Kaegah, but you need your true form!" She reminded him. The newly-known Kaegah clacked his beak in annoyance, then shouted yet another spell. After a blinding flash of light, a tall, brown-haired, fairly attractive young man stood in the owl's place. 


	25. Telling Stories

MWA HA!!! After how many months, I finally have a new chappie! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! ::cough:: well, most of the stuffs gets explained in this chappie. If I left anything out, besides Ganondorf being Link's uncle, please tell me in a review, k? Okies!  
  
Disclaimer: We are GOOOOOOOOODS!! (Buffy the Vampire Slayer reference.if you tell me what season and what episode that was from, I'll give you a cookie! It's the new-and only-contest! MWA HA!)  
  
Chapter 25 The new Kaegah stretched out his arms, looking at his hands and feet in amazement. Rauru gave a strangled sob, squirming underneath the big Goron. Zelda glared at him, and he immediately froze. I was impressed, despite myself-if she'd glared at me like that, I would have run. "Sages, positions," She said sharply, and the five sages stood in a circle around Rauru, who was on the floor quivering like a sack of jelly. Zelda instructed Kaegah to stand next to Rauru, and she stood in front of the two of them. One chant and a flash of light later and the ceremony was done. Rauru started wailing, which disgusted me even more then I already was. "Oh, be quiet! At least try to maintain the few shreds of dignity you have left!" Malon snapped. Link and I stared at her. "What? Oh, come on, this isn't the first time!" She said in response to our faces. "Yeah, but it's still surprising," Link replied. "Anyway, that's done," Zelda said, unnecessarily loud. Link rolled his eyes, and Malon and I had to stop giggles from escaping. "What do we do with him?" Saria asked, gesturing towards Ganondorf's unconscious form. Zelda sighed and crossed her arms. "Sacred Realm, I guess. We still don't know a way to officially kill him." She said in an irritated tone. "If only we could find out how he got out last time." "You don't know?" I asked in disbelief, then clapped my hand over my mouth-I hadn't meant to say that. Zelda gave me a long, hard look. "You DO know?" She said in disbelief. "Well, Rauru is Ganondorf's brother, so I thought it was obvious it was him-" "What?!" Everyone asked at the same time. My mouth dropped open. "You mean I'm the only one who thought of that?" I demanded. "No-I think we all mean, Rauru and Ganondorf are brothers?" Link asked. I stared at him blankly, then started giggling uncontrollably. It wasn't really that funny, and I got some strange looks-but a lot of stress and tension had been building up, and I was burning it off. Since there was a lot, I wasn't able to stop laughing for about five minutes. When I had finally gotten control of myself, everyone looked a little nervous. "Sorry.I know that wasn't funny, but-well anyway.I was the only one who knew that?" Everyone nodded. "That's so weird! I thought it was like an urban legend or something, you know, the Sage of Light and the Evil King.related." I trailed off, pretty much because of the strange looks everyone was giving me. After a moment, Zelda turned to glare at Rauru. "It makes sense, in a strange way. But I think it's time we heard all the stories." She said. About an hour later, Ganondorf was locked up in the Sacred Realm, after an interesting spell-casting. The six sages, Malon, Link, Zelda, Rauru and I were all in some sort of library. Rauru was bound tightly to a chair, soon to either be executed or join his brother in the Sacred Realm. Nabooru was told to help with the "information gathering", and the power seemed to have gone to her head-she carried a big, curving knife, and had a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Now, we can do this the hard way, or-well, actually, I just want it to be the hard way, it's more fun that way!" She giggled maniacally, and Rauru had the look of a cow who had just found out what the slaughterhouse really was. "No, please, I'll tell you anything you want! Just-just don't let her near me!" He squealed. "Nope, torture first, talk later-it's better that way," Nabooru said, licking the edge of her dagger. "Nabooru!" Link said in the same tone Zelda used, and it worked just as well. The Sage glared at him, but backed off. "Must run in the family," Malon whispered to me, and I laughed out loud. Link grinned at us, then turned back to Rauru. "I think the first question on all of our minds is-if you and Ganondorf are brothers, why are you the Sage of Light and him the Evil King?" He asked. Rauru sagged against the ropes binding him to the chair. Zelda sighed. "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this," She said sadly, pulling a small vile out of a small pouch hanging from her belt. I stared. "That isn't poison, is it?" I blurted out, blushing when she turned to look at me. Rauru whimpered. "No, it's not poison, it's a potion-so that we can get the real story," She said simply. Rauru whimpered again, but Nabooru was only too willing to oblige helping to "dose" the "patient". For a few moments after the liquid had been poured down his throat, Rauru lay still, his head against his chest, and I was worried it really was poison, then he lifted his head and began to speak in a clear, calm voice, his eyes out of focus. "We were born back when Hyrule was still fairly new. My parents were simple folk, content to only worry about where the next cow would come from. My brother-Ganon-was born five winters after I was, only that wasn't what he was called back then. Ganondorf's original name was Dalewen." At hearing the name, Link gasped. Everyone turned to look at him. "That's the name of-of the man who took care of me-he called himself my Uncle-but he died a few years ago-" He stammered. Zelda raised an eyebrow. "That's something that we shall have to pursue, but after the story. Continue, Rauru." The former Sage continued with his tale as if there was no interruption. "When I was twelve, I arranged to have lessons with the current King's magician. The spells and magic I learned from him were incredible to my young mind, and it seemed to me that there could be no man more powerful then my teacher-although now, I know he was relatively weak. I chose to share a few spells with my younger brother, one of which that would slow down the process of time. It was such that we both looked to be in our teens when our parents died of old age." He paused a moment. "By then, I knew I wanted more power. I was as close to immortal as Hylians were ever going to get, and I wanted to spend my long lifetime in power. It was then that I heard that the Goddesses were going to choose seven souls. They would never permanently die-they would be given the gift of reincarnation. Whenever their old body died, their soul would travel to a new body, and so forth. Right then, I knew what I wanted-I wanted to be a Sage! Dalewen had long ago left to join the Gerudos, working some sort of illusion to make them believe he was the true son born among them. As for what happened to the real son, I do not know, but he was soon their King." "Wait-this was, how many years ago? Wouldn't the Gerudos notice that their King wasn't aging?" Zelda interrupted. "Dalewen had found he had a gift for illusions, and learned more magic, enough that he made himself 'die' after they started getting suspicious, and returning to replace the rightfully born male every century. He changed his name each time, of course-that was how he became Ganondorf." All of the others absorbed this information in silence, but since I had no idea what any of that meant, I filed it away to ask Link later. Rauru continued to speak, oblivious to his lack of audience. "When the promising youngsters were taken to be tested for the Sagely powers, I was put second-behind a young man named Kaegah." The newly transformed owl shifted uncomfortably, a glower coming across his face. "I had come so close, I refused to give up my goal. I used my powers to turn him into an owl-to everyone else, it seemed as if he simply could not handle the responsibility, and I got the position of the Sage of Light. Given the potion I had taken earlier, I saw my fellows die several times, while I simply continued my current life. However, there was one thing I did not count on. Kaegah, or by then Kaepora Gaebora, had for some reason lived the same number of years I was. Whether it was the form, the Goddesses, or some magical effect, I do not know." He fell silent, his tale finished. 


	26. In the end

HOLY CRAPPISH TINGES!! I FINISHED IT!!! IT'S ALL OVER!!! Well not yet, it will be when you read the note at the bottom. BUT DUDE!!  
  
Disclaimer: Should I do a serious one for change? ::thinks::.Nah.  
  
Chapter 26  
  
I flopped down on the bed in the room Zelda had given me to stay in. It had been two days since Rauru's story, and I was amazed at how much had happened. The castle had been restored (thanks to the powers of the Sages), Rauru had been locked up with his brother (both of them without any powers), and Malon, Link and I were staying at Zelda's castle. In the rest of the time, Link had introduced Malon and I to Zelda's (and his) Father, the King of Hyrule, showed us around the entire castle (which was HUGE), and generally we all hung out. Life actually seemed to be going.well, good. Anyway, after a few minutes of staring at the ceiling and just being content with life, there was a light knock on the door. Before I could reply, Zelda came in, now dressed in the proper princessy dress. I sat up quickly and faced her. "Evalyn, I need to talk to you about something." She said, sweeping in a sitting in a chair opposite the bed. "What?" I asked, unnecessarily. Zelda took a deep breath. "Well.you must be eager to return to your own world." She said by way of introduction. I stared at her. The thought hadn't really occurred to me- I mean, I felt like I'd lived in Hyrule, but it'd only been-well, two weeks at the most. "Well, the spell has to be done at the full moon-that will be tomorrow night." She continued, ignoring my blank stare. 'Tomorrow night? That's.that's too soon! .but don't I want to get home?' I thought. "Umm.okay.do I have to do anything?" I said, even though my mind was protesting the entire thing. "No. I'll have Link help me set up the area-he already did it before." She replied. 'No!' I thought wildly. 'No, don't send me back! I'm HAPPY here! I don't want to go, I want to stay! Say no, ask to stay, do ANYTHING-' "All right. I'll say my good-bye's today, I guess." I said instead. "That might be wisest." Zelda agreed. "I assume you don't have to pack or anything?" She continued. 'Yes! I have to pack, it'll take too long, and I'll have to stay longer!' "No, I don't have anything." "All right." She got up and stood to leave. 'Say something-' She started walking towards the door. 'Anything-' Closer. 'If she goes out that door, it's lost!' She reached the door. 'Ask to stay!' She reached for the knob. 'DEMAND to stay!' She was gone. I stared at the door, the realization finally hitting me. "Back there.well, it's home." 'Isn't it?' * * * Malon and Link looked as shocked as I had felt when I told them. I wondered if they really wanted me to stay, or if I was just imagining the looks on their faces. "Tomorrow night? But-that's so soon!" Malon protested, her eyes wide. Link didn't say anything, but just looked at the ground. I wanted to ask him what he was thinking, but at the same time almost didn't want to. "Yeah, but.well.I kind of have to get back." I said lamely, not really sure what I wanted. Malon nodded glumly, and Link continued to stare at the ground. "Um, Link? Zelda said she wanted your help in setting up the area for the spell," I said, trying to make him say something. "Um.yeah.I'll go find her," He muttered, heading off. "Was it something I said?" I asked worriedly once he'd left. Malon shook her head. "No.I just don't think he really knows what to say. It's.well, this sucks!" She exclaimed. I stared at her in shock, and she laughed at the expression on my face. "Oh come on! It's been, what, three times now?" She giggled. I laughed too, and soon we were both gasping for breath. Not because it was funny-it really wasn't-but we just needed a relief from feeling bad. It felt good to laugh. * * * Just before the ceremony, I sat in my room, waiting for someone to be sent to tell me to come down. They didn't take long in arriving. "Come in," I called at the expected knock. Link walked in, smiling sheepishly. "Hey," he said softly. I smiled back. "Hey." I replied. We hadn't really talked a lot since I'd told him when I was leaving. ".is it time?" I asked hesitantly. "We've got a couple minutes. Um, I kind of wanted to give you something." I looked at him questioningly. "It's.well, it's not a lot, but it's something to remember Hyrule by," He said, digging in a pouch. He pulled out a small ocarina, kind of like the one he had. "Here," He said, handing it to me. Speechless, I turned it over in my hands, my fingers running over the weird design over the mouthpiece. "Link, I-what's this?" I asked, turning it over. On the back was what looked like a bunch of dots. "It's a song-well, it's supposed to be a spell through a song. Each dot is a note-see?" He asked. I nodded. "What's the spell for?" I asked, running a finger over the carved dots. Link shrugged. "I'm not sure-Saria was the one who made it. She didn't tell me." I shrugged. "Either way, thank you so much-I'll keep it always," I promised, beaming up at him. He smiled back at me. "I wish I could give you something in return-wait, I know!" I said, taking a necklace from around my neck. It was a thin silver chain with a matching silver dragon pendant hanging from it. "This is supposed to be a friendship charm. I want you to have it," I said. Link blushed. "Er-thanks, Evalyn," He said, allowing me to attach it around his neck. He stared at it a moment, then suddenly wrapped his arms around me in a rough hug. "I'm gonna miss you," He said, letting me go. I nodded. "Me too." "We should probably get down there-they'll be wondering where we are," Link said, heading for the door. I followed, dreading what I knew must be. When we got there, it was just the six Sages, Malon, and Zelda waiting for us. I shared another hug with Malon, who was trying hard to stop the tears that were rolling down her cheeks, and I knew I was crying too. Zelda directed me to the center of a large star, with a candle on each leg. Wiping at my eyes, and holding on tightly to the ocarina, I waited as Zelda said a few magical words. I had just enough time to wave at my friends before a sudden lurching movement made me realize I was staring into blackness. "I'll miss you," I said, a moment too late, the thought echoing around my head. Miss you.miss.miss. * * * "Miss?" A voice suddenly asked. I jerked awake, and realized I was sitting on the bus again. I looked up at the young woman, who was holding up my travel bag. "Miss, this dropped on the floor," She continued, handing it to me. Throat dry, I nodded, lowering my eyes. I quickly checked my digital watch for the date and time-it was eight hours later on the same day I'd left. So.it was all a dream.? Link, Malon, Zelda.I just made them up? But two weeks worth.and I'd felt pain. A lump rose in my throat. A dream. I should have known. Everyone who I'd ever cared about eventually left me-even when they aren't real. Managing to swallow the lump, I opened my bag to get out a book. Rummaging for a minute, my hand closed around a hard, cool object. "Passengers, we are arriving at our stop. Please pick up your bags and get off the bus in an orderly fashion," Came a mechanical overhead announcement. Leaving the object for later observation, I stood up and got off the bus, and waited for my luggage to be fetched from the compartment under the vehicle. A young man, obviously someone who worked for the orphanage, was holding a sign that held my name. I walked up to him and introduced myself, and he led me to a car. About an hour later and having been settled into a room, I dropped my suitcase in front of the dresser and lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling- like I had supposedly done a day before. Now the lump in my throat came back, and this time I didn't stop it-I just wept silently. After a minute, I remembered the strange object I had felt in my bag. I picked it up and searched around for the object, then pulled it out. When I did, it took me a moment to recognize it, then my throat and mouth went completely dry. Staring wide-eyed, I flipped it over, and yes-the song was still engraved on the back of the ocarina. Still staring at it, I started crying again, the tears dropping on the one object that proved it wasn't a dream. My last lingering thread of happiness.  
Yeah.that was a really really sad ending. BUT There IS a light at the end of the tunnel, gentle readers! For, even though I am doing a poll, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!! Will Evalyn return? Will she not? Will Link come to Earth? Will it have anything to do with the original? WHO KNOWS? BUT there will be a sequel, even with this sad ending! And with that, I bid you ADIEU! ::disappears in a cloud of mauve smoke:: ~Dekustar the Mad Author 


End file.
